The Competition of Misdirection
by marvelchick1992
Summary: Loki and Stephen Strange compete to win the heart of Nina Hartley. The twist is that she only has eyes for Bucky Barnes. They like each other and a relationship begins to play out before the sorcerers who are blind to it because they argue a lot. Watch this hilarious competition play out and fizzle out when Bucky and Nina end up together
1. Preface

This is how it all started. It started with two sorcerers, one super soldier and one girl. Well, it ultimately began with friendship and misdirection, and then followed by competition. The two sorcerers liked this girl; everything she was, her beauty, her personality, and her ability to walk into a room and make everyone feel elated and relaxed.

It was almost as if a weight lifted off everyone's shoulders and their minds. The sorcerers thought she might be interested in one of them, so they competed to win her heart. They both craved this girl with the ink black hair, eyes that were as blue as the sky, the small stature of her body that was not to be underestimated.

They loved the fairness of her skin, the way her hips swayed to music with a good beat; they loved how she didn't judge anyone, how she accepted everyone into her heart and the way she made people feel at ease.

Despite spending every moment they could with this girl, they failed to notice her heart was set on another, the super soldier. He loved her too, ever since one fateful night had brought them closer in friendship and would lead them to a deeper passionate love. She always invited him to events others couldn't or wouldn't attend with her. He became the one she could count on; the more time they spent with each other, the more it became apparent they were falling in love.

Apparent to all, except the two sorcerers. Their friends had to point it out because these two were always arguing, never actually "seeing" a different relationship play out in front of them. The hilarious thing was that the super soldier and this girl hadn't realized a competition was taking place. They always thought the two were arguing about something else not related to them; they only had eyes for each other, which made them blind to the competition itself.

The girl didn't think it was possible for two men – especially two handsome men – to battle each other over her. She didn't even think a man like her super soldier could love her. She considered herself someone men would cast aside and not even give a second thought to; she thought she'd end up alone.

A lot of her friends had left her before she met newer ones; ones she decided were her family. The super soldier she always liked; she wanted him but she never had the courage to tell him. The relationship just ended up melting together when they confessed their feelings at the same time.

The two sorcerers, she had only thought of them as friends, never straying past the thought. Of course, they were shocked when they found out her true feelings for them. How could they have missed the signs? Especially when they kept being persistent in the quest to seduce her. He was always there, consistently by her side. How could they have been so blind?

They mistook her kindness for something else when all it happened to be was friendship on her end. She had always been like that, except she gave more attention to her super soldier. Their connection had been a special one.

He never imagined a sweet girl like her could love him. He thought he had become a different man from the one he had been before. She treated him differently than most people. She was gentle with him, but always close; sometimes she became a shoulder to cry on, other times she was his rock; strong and never budging. Most times she became someone to snuggle with when he was feeling particularly…frightened of his own mind.

He had his best friend and then he had her. She walked into his life and he knew. He knew she was the one for him, the only one for him, and his soul mate. So, when she invited him out the first time, he agreed to go, to begin courting her in a way that would capture her heart. He never competed, but he didn't have to. She always had her heart out for him to grab onto. There was no one else she would've given it to.

This is how it all started. A competition between two sorcerers, who were mislead with their own thoughts. A super soldier who only had to be himself to win her heart and the girl who got caught in the middle of everything; who fell for the love of her life, with the super soldier. Want to know their names?

The two sorcerers were known as Doctor Stephen Strange – Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts – and Loki – the God of Mischief, Lies and a trickster. The super soldier was no other than the Winter Soldier himself, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. The girl's name was Nina Hartley and she was the subject of all three of their hearts.


	2. The Horror Show Crash

"How does she do it? She isn't even a super soldier or equipped with super speed. So, how does she…keep up with them?" Loki complained to his brother Thor during training. He breathes hard, the endurance he needs not present. The person he speaks of is Nina Hartley. Ahead of him, she runs with both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

Her stride never breaks, no effort needed as she continues on their daily five mile run at six a.m. at Central Park.

"I think you're severely out of shape brother. She trains with them every morning. You only join us when _you_ feel like it. Although it seems you've joined us a lot in the past few weeks," Thor tells him. The blonde prince slowed down his pace so Loki wasn't left behind in the dust.

"No one _wants_ to run this early in the morning, except the four of you," the God snapped, trying to increase his running speed.

"Actually there's five of us today. Master Strange decided to come along as well," Thor stated, gesturing to the figure running from a different path.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here? He'll ruin my plan," Loki mumbled, irritation clear on his features at the other sorcerer.

"Plan? What plan? I told you he decided to join us today. Though I find it odd he chose to run with us at all. He usually runs on his own," Thor continued, picking up on Loki's last statement.

"It doesn't concern you," Loki replied, his eyes narrowing at the Sorcerer Supreme currently conversing with Nina and the two super soldiers.

The plan in Loki's mind involved an attempt at wooing Nina into a relationship with him. He liked her and he was fairly certain she liked him too. Unfortunately, Stephen Strange thought the same thing, a similar plan forming in his mind.

"You better not be up to something malicious to harm Nina. I won't take kindly to it. She hasn't done anything to you except for being nice to you. Accepting even. If-," Thor began lecturing his brother before Loki cut him off with a raised finger.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her but I still don't want you involved,"

The group stopped at a nearby water fountain for a two-minute break.

"Not able to keep up Loki? Not surprising. How long has it been since you last worked out? 500 years?" Stephen Strange taunts, wiping sweat from his forehead and the back of his neck. His tease causes a laugh from Nina and the others. The beautiful laugh of hers echoed throughout the park. It's the same laugh that caught the God off guard when he first heard it a few years prior. Loki's ears redden and an angry expression engulfs his features; he shoots daggers at Strange with his eyes.

"At last, the _wizard_ shows his arrogant face. What? Didn't any of your friends want to join you? Oh I forgot. You don't have any," Loki retorted. The smile on Stephen's lips falters and sparks of magic lights in the air; Nina steps in between the two sorcerers, simply placing a hand against their chests. The tension dies and the sparks snuff out, the power she controls relaxing them.

"Now boys, don't fight. I'm glad the two of you could join us this morning. Stephen, just because Loki may be out of shape it doesn't give you the right to judge him. Loki, he has plenty of friends, you know that. Can we finish our run without any bickering? Please?" Nina tells them, removing her hand when all seems calm. They both mumble an agreement and the six friends finish the remaining three miles.

"Good run today. Strange, want to join us for breakfast at the compound?" Steve says when the entire group comes to their stopping point. Strange nods and they leave for their vehicles or preferred way of transportation to return to the compound.

Breakfast is served in the form of bacon, eggs, and toast, a simple but welcome feast for everyone at the Avengers compound. Those who didn't join the run make their way to the kitchen, building their plates and sitting at the large table in the dining room.

"Wait, wait, wait. He actually said that?" Tony states, laughing at the mini argument Strange and Loki shared on the run.

"Oh, yeah. You should have seen Loki's face. It was hilarious," Bucky replied. Another bark of laughter sounds from Tony, tears about to burst from his eyes. Loki bolts from the table, having enough of their teasing and disposes of his meal in the trash.

"All this effort and I still haven't asked her out," he mumbles as he puts his plate in the sink, adding to ever-growing pile of dishes left from other Avengers.

"Asked who out?" a familiar, but annoying voice asks. Loki turns to face the source, seeing Strange, who has his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nina, of course. Who else?"

Stephen snickers at his answer, growing silent when Loki doesn't join him.

"What makes you think she's interested in _you_?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, the thought of a relationship between Loki and Nina appalling in his mind.

"She's always been accepting of me ever since I got put on probation. Besides, whom else would she be interested in?" Loki answers.

"I think she'd be more interested in me. I'm not the one who tried to rule the planet after all," Strange retorted.

"It seems we have a crush on the same girl," Loki stated, leaning back against the counter.

"So it seems. I wonder which one of us she'd be more inclined to date?"

"Is this an invitation to compete for her heart?" Loki asks, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips.

"May the best of us win," Stephen remarks. A great start to a competition but even if it caught the attention of Nina, it didn't matter. Her heart belongs to Bucky Barnes.

The two sorcerers start another argument in the kitchen about who gets the first date, drawing the attention of others as they walk by. Nina, however, excused herself to her room to answer a call from one of her friends. She didn't notice the argument as she left the kitchen and walked down the hallway to have a private conversation.

Nina's POV  
Closing the door behind me, I answered my phone; the caller ID reading Simone Hanson.

"Hey, Simone. I was just about to call you. What's up? Are you ready for tonight?" I greeted my long-time friend of 10 years. We were attending some paranormal show, something we went to a couple years prior and decided to go back. I managed to book the tickets a month ago when they came on sale and looked forward to seeing it tonight.

"Listen…Nina, I changed my mind about the show. It seems way too creepy and you know how I feel about horror…" her voice echoed over the speaker. My heart sank at the response. Turning to the clock on my nightstand, it read two o'clock; the conversation at breakfast had turned into a five-hour discussion over Loki and Stephen's argument during our run. Most of the comments were aimed at the lack of shape the trickster was in; guffawing at the comment Strange told him during our two-minute break.

"But…"

"Horror is your thing and I only went last time because you didn't say no. I'm really sorry," Simone stated. Quickly, making my way over to my desk, I looked at the two tickets which both read seven o'clock when the doors opened, the show starting at 7:30 sharp.

"Simone, you've given me only five hours to find someone to go with. It's very last minute. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to go? I didn't have to buy the tickets," I commented, tears of anger springing to my eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I've got to go. My boyfriend invited me to go to the beach this weekend," she said, the real reason behind why she didn't want to go tonight revealing itself.

"No, wait. I can't refund…Simone! Hello?" I tried stopping her from hanging up, but the dial tone alerted me to the end of the call.

"Fuck! What am I going to do now?" I asked to the empty room. I threw my phone on the bed, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. This wasn't the first time she refused to go to an event with me. She cancelled on me three times on two separate occasions, a growing frustration settling on my heart.

I paced my room, stopping when I realized whom I could ask to join me. Snatching the tickets, I exited the room and made my way to the kitchen where Loki and Stephen were located.

"You can take her on a date next week! You see her all the time," Strange shouted, his hands gesturing wildly.

"Hey guys, I-,"

"No! I saw her first. You don't have to travel far, especially with your silly orange sparkly things," Loki yelled back.

"Loki? Strange? Can you guys stop-,"

"Not now!" they shouted at me before re-engaging in their argument.

"Well, okay then," I mumbled, retreating to the couches in the lounge, spying Bucky. I lied down and placed my head in his lap, groaning in frustration.

"Hello, Nina. Everything okay? You seem a little stressed," he greeted me, stroking my hair.

"No. Everything is definitely not okay. My friend cancelled on me for a show tonight. The tickets aren't refundable and Strange and Loki shouted at me a few seconds ago," I explained, tears threatening to spill down my face again.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did Simone cancel on me or why did they shout at me?"

"Both," Bucky answered, taking one of my hands in his.

"Simone cancelled on me because she doesn't like horror-themed activities and her boyfriend invited her to go to the beach this weekend. I don't know why Strange and Loki shouted at me. I tried to invite them…well one of them to the show but they didn't let me get a word in," I told him.

"You only have one additional ticket? Can I see?"

Handing him the two sheets of paper, I closed my eyes, massaging my temples; a headache developing, my emotions overloaded with negativity.

"You know, I could go with you, if you want. I've never been and it sounds interesting enough," he commented, giving the tickets back to me. I opened my eyes to meet his cool blue ones, the crush I had on him growing stronger.

"Do you really want to go? It won't freak you out will it?"

"No, it'll be fun. We can grab dinner before the show if you'd like," he replied.

"Okay, sounds great. I'll go shower and change into something less sweaty and then we can leave at five. What do you think? Wings for dinner?" I stated.

"Sure thing, Nina. I think I'll go take a shower as well. Meet you down here?" he said. I nodded and got off of him to go clean up.

I changed into a black mini skirt, a sheer, black blouse with white ravens on it – careful to wear a black undershirt to not draw attention – and black converse. Leaving my dark hair down, I put a neutral tone of makeup to match the all black attire. Checking everything out in the mirror, I let my mind wander to Bucky and this outing. I was nervous because I really liked him. He was sweet and handsome and I felt like could be myself around him. Despite tonight not being a date, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to date him, to have him kiss me.

Sighing, I brought my mind back to reality and met him downstairs. The sight of him in front of me was breathtaking. He had on a dark, red Henley and light blue jeans, brown boots to match. He slicked back his hair, highlighting his light blue eyes. I heard my breath hitch as his attention focused on me, a gorgeous smile on his lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked, extending a hand for me to take. His gesture didn't surprise me; we were always touching each other in some way, a comfort thing that came naturally to us. We exited the compound to eat wings and attend a show, awakening a long awaited relationship.

Loki and Strange ended their argument on an agreement that Stephen would be the first to take Nina on a date, or at least to hang out together. When the Sorcerer Supreme turned to approach her – knowing she had gone into the lounge – he found the room empty. Natasha walked past him on he way to the outside balcony to join Steve and Tony before he stopped her mid-step.

"Where did Nina go?"

"She left with Barnes about an hour ago. They were going to dinner and then to some show afterwards," the Widow responded.

"What show?" Stephen asked, the trickster spying on the conversation around the corner.

"I don't know. It's paranormal though,"

Stephen said his thanks and proceeded to find the exact show on his phone; he quickly located it, buying a ticket, mumbling to himself, unaware Loki was still eavesdropping. A few moments later both sorcerers left to go into town, Loki making his purchase shortly after Strange.

Nina's POV

Bucky and I arrived at the show 15 minutes early, finding our seats quickly to talk a little before it started.

"Do you think they'll pull people on stage?" Bucky asked me, resting an arm on the back of my seat.

"Oh, yeah. Last time I went they did some pretty hilarious skits. I think there's only two or three though. Most of the show does have the performers doing stunts and other things," I informed him.

"Well I hope for our sakes…hey, I think Stephen and Loki are here," Bucky told me, gesturing with his head behind us. I turned to see both men walking toward us, a scowl on Stephen's face when he noticed Loki following him; they both had popcorn and drinks in their hands.

"Uh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" I greeted them.

"We wanted to see the show. It sounded interesting when I looked it up. How come you didn't invite us?" Strange replied as he took a seat beside me.

"I tried to but you two were arguing that I didn't get a chance to mention it because you both yelled at me. Did Nat tell you where we were?" I commented.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, she said you and Barnes were coming out here for this thing tonight. It'll be interesting to see what all happens," Stephen stated.

"Okay…you two realize that there is audience participation in this show right? It's not all about the performances and horror," I told them, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sh. It's beginning," Loki stated, pointing to a figure on stage. I looked back at Bucky and shrugged my shoulders; I didn't realize they were coming, which ruined some alone time with my crush. We watched as people were picked on in the first portion, leading to a zombie gymnastics stunt after the skit was over. Loki became an unfortunate victim in the second skit in the middle of the show and we laughed when the person playing vampire cowgirl tried to hit on him; she pushed him to floor and lassoed him, ensuing a roar of laughter from the crowd.

"Stop snickering," he growled, sitting back in his seat once released from the stage. At the end of the show, a standing ovation went around the theater, prompting us to return to the compound.

"So that was fun. I can't believe you got brought on stage, Loki," Bucky commented when we opened the front doors. We walked in and went to the lounge, Bucky and I sitting on a couch to relax.

"Yeah, make fun all you want. Maybe you'll be a victim of a prank tomorrow. I'm going to bed," Loki snapped, still in a sour mood after being humiliated at the show.

"Someone's really upset. Anyways, I better return to the Sanctum. Thanks for the company tonight, Nina," Stephen told us.

"No problem. I didn't expect you to come but I'm happy you did. At least you go to enjoy yourself," I commented, secretly hoping he'd leave quickly, so I could be alone with Bucky. As soon as the portal he opened closed behind him, my attention turned to Bucky.

"Did you enjoy the show? I hope it didn't freak you out too much,"

"I'm fine. I had tons of fun. I'd like to do this again sometime," he responded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What? Go to horror shows?"

"No. I want to hang out with you again. Maybe next time those two won't join us. I think I'm going to head to bed as well. Good night Nina," he answered, bringing one of my hands to his lips to kiss it. He got off the couch and went down the hallway to his room, the door clicking shut behind him.

I headed upstairs to my room and changed into a tank top and cotton shorts. I slipped under the covers, clicking off the light on my nightstand. I closed my eyes, dreaming of Bucky Barnes and the blossoming relationship between us.


	3. A Date With Strange

Nina's POV

The day began as always; with a run accompanied by Steve and Bucky. Thor, Loki, and Strange didn't join us on the overcast morning. This meant we could go a little longer, a little faster and we didn't have to wait on anyone. We ended the run with a drink from a water fountain, sweat dripping from us; dark stains appearing on our clothing.

"So, breakfast first and then a shower. No need to do any other training today. We're on our own to do anything we please for the rest of the day," Steve told us.

"Might I make a suggestion then? Want to go to our favorite café this morning? I'm not sure I want to put up with Loki's antics or pranks this morning. Besides we haven't shared each other's company in a while," I stated, stretching out my calves, while leaning on Bucky for support.

"I thought you'd never ask," Bucky replied. We made our way to The Little Café on Broadway, the spot a secret that we kept between the three of us. It was a small place, the interior decorated with wooden boards that reminded me of driftwood that you'd find at the beach. The seats consisted of tables, chairs, and booths; the colors of each seat a dark shade of blue, the tables charcoal gray.

The items on the menu were standard coffees, lattes and mochas, but not the fancy kind you'd find at any Starbucks. The breakfast items were muffins, scones and bagels, something simple but enjoyable. How I ended up with the two super soldiers as best friends was a mystery to me. Steve and I clicked instantly the first time we met, the friendship growing within the first year. With Bucky, it took a little time to open up and really connect with each other and though the first night created a different kind of bond, he still shied away from me; that was until we were left alone in the compound together for the first time.

'Want to watch a movie?' I asked Bucky as he walked into the lounge, sporting a gray t-shirt and black sweatpants.

'Uh...sure, what did you have in mind?' he asked, joining me on the couch. He acted a little standoffish but I figured it was because he only started adjusting to life on the team.

'You pick. I have Princess Bride or Couples Retreat on queue,' I stated, holding up both DVDs. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, running his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

'Those are certainly hard choices to pick from. Well…hey is that Sixteen Candles? What about that one?' Bucky suggested, his gaze landing on the shelves of the DVDs surrounding the TV.

'Okay, sure that's fine. Want popcorn?' I replied. He nodded and I went into the kitchen to get the bag going. After emptying the contents in a bowl, I returned to the lounge and handed the bowl to him before walking over to the shelves and plucking the movie from its place, popping it in the DVD player. Joining him back on the couch, I placed the popcorn bowl in between us.

'Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y., turn off the lights please,' I called out, pressing play on the remote as she did so. A few minutes into the start of the movie, I noticed Bucky shivering and decided to do something about it. Moving the empty bowl to the coffee table, I plucked the large, dark gray, fluffy throw off the armrest next to me and unfolded it to drape over Bucky and me.

'Thank you,'

'No problem,'

We continued watching the movie; halfway through I became aware of Bucky's arm draping over my shoulders. As casual as it seemed, the feeling inside my heart sent butterflies down to my stomach, my throat suddenly dry.

'Excuse me. I need a drink,' I croaked out, sliding out from his grasp and going back into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, letting the coolness of it hit my face to calm my nerves. Grabbing a soda from one of the cartons, I closed it and flinched when Bucky appeared on the opposite side of the door.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you,' he told me.

'That's all right. Did you need…something?' I asked, getting nervous as he walked me back against the counter, both of his hands gripping the granite on either side of me. He moved one to slip the soda can out of my hands, setting it to the side.

'Why don't I scare you? You've been the first to show me kindness. The others are still…cautious around me,' he says, the same hand – his metal one – reaching up to tuck my hair behind one ear.

'What about Steve? He seems to be okay around you,' I stated.

"He doesn't count. We've been friends a while. You haven't answered my question,' he replied, pressing closer still barely enough space between our bodies. He was warm and I felt the hard muscles of his chest pressing into me. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, my breath a little labored at the closeness, my cheeks flaming up at the proximity of him.

'I suppose it's because I know you're a good man. Everyone deserves a little kindness Bucky. Including you,'

'Even still, you know my past. What I've done. I don't think I deserve the amount you've bestowed on me,' he responds to my honesty.

'Then I guess it's because I'd like to get to know you more. It's true that I know your past but you're not that man anymore. I would love to get to know the man you are now,' I commented. Bucky's lips parted in bewilderment; I don't think he ever expected those words to come from anyone, especially not mine. Slowly, I ran my hands along his arms, resting them on his shoulders.

'Let's finish the movie. Then, maybe we can order pizza and watch another one,' I told him, gently pushing his body away from mine, so I could breathe easier.

"Nina? Hello? Did you hear what I said?" Steve's voice cut into the memory replaying in my head.

"Huh? What? Was it something important?" I replied, biting my lip, embarrassed that I hadn't been paying attention. Both men chuckled, Bucky draping his arm casually over my shoulders to give me a side hug.

"I asked if you were finished. We need to get back to the compound," Steve told me.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm done. We can go home now,"

"Where did you go off to? I wish I could've been there," Bucky commented, waiting until I slid out of the booth we were sitting in before following Steve and me out of the café.

"In some ways you were," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Doll?"

"Nothing. You know me. I'm always daydreaming, my head floating around in the clouds," I replied.

"That's true. Must be nice. I wish I could escape into a daydream like yours. It'd be a lot more peaceful than what usually goes on in my mind," Bucky commented. We made the trip back to the compound – a short walk that only took half an hour from the café – said our 'good mornings' to other members of the team before the three of us split up to take a shower.

Once showered and dressed in a black tank top and grey sweatpants, I exited my room to the kitchen to grab some water. Closing the door after grabbing a bottle of water, I jumped back when Stephen Strange appeared before me.

"Shit! Stephen, you scared me. Can I help you with something?" I greeted him, one hand on my heart from being startled. This seemed to be a recurring thing that happened to me. First Bucky on the night of our movie, then Tony and Loki a couple of times – Tony when he sleepwalked some nights and Loki when he wanted to prank me, Natasha – who had been up from a nightmare and who had crept quietly downstairs in the middle of the night – and now Strange.

His lips quirked up in amusement at my startled state but got to his request.

"Would you like to hang out with me this afternoon? I've got tickets to go see a musical if you want to come," he answered me.

"Which one?"

"Wicked. It's a matinee showing. We could grab lunch before we go if you'd like,"

"Okay, sure. I'll go change into something better than these sweats. What time is the show?" I accepted, the smile on his lips spreading wider.

"2 o'clock. What would you like for lunch?" he replied, leaning against the fridge and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is pizza okay with you?"

"Sounds delicious. I'll wait for you by the front door,"

I nodded and sauntered back to my room to change into something that wasn't loungewear. I settled on a red graphic t-shirt that read 'Read more books' and blue jeans, and snagged a lightweight jacket in case the theater was cold. Slipping on socks and a pair of Converse, I left my room to meet Stephen downstairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Wait, no. I'll be right back," I responded, sprinting around the compound to find Bucky, who was currently trying to take a nap in the living room.

"Hey, before I leave with Strange, I meant to ask you if you wanted to do a movie binge tonight," I told him.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Where are Strange and you headed off to?" he stated.

"Lunch and then a musical. I should be back around six or so. We could grab burgers and fries before we start,"

"You've got to get out of my head. I was thinking the same thing. Have fun with the wizard,"

"I'm not a wizard," Stephen's voice protested when he walked into the room.

"Sorry. Have fun with the _sorcerer_," Bucky corrected himself, cracking a teasing smile.

"Okay. Let's go Stephen. This is going to be fun," I stated, leaving with the sorcerer supreme.

"You and Barnes are extremely close to each other. Why is that?" Stephen asked me, biting off the end of his pepperoni pizza.

"We've been friends for a few years. You're bound to get to know someone well. Especially when you live in the same building with them for a while," I replied, working on my second slice.

"That's true but I don't think I've seen a friendship as close as yours with him. I mean I know he had Steve and they've known each other since the 40's but with you he seems very comfortable. It's like he completely relaxes when you're around," Stephen stated, dusting his hands off from the crust.

"I just help him with certain _things. _I don't really want to discuss this with you. It's kind of personal, sort of private, you know," I commented. I didn't know why Stephen wanted to know about the friendship I shared with Bucky, but I chose not to go into details with him. Bucky's nightmares were part of the reason why we were super close, the other reasons being we kind of fell into a natural state of friendship, drawn to each other like moths to a flame; only not burning alive in the light. Not to mention that I had developed a major crush on him the more time I got to spend with him.

I had always been there to calm him down, the bond we created growing increasingly stronger the more I went to his room or the times he found his way to mine. It wasn't like we did anything but cuddle or the times I held him until he calmed down from the constant nightmares, but there were moments where something _could_ happen.

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm sorry. It's a thing I do. Observe people and those they tend to get along with," Stephen commented, holding his hands in the air in defense like a shield, but without his magic.

"Can I see your hands for a minute?" I asked. Hesitantly, he brought his hands down and held them out before me. They trembled, a result from his car accident but I had never seen his scars up front before. Taking one in my hand, I ran a finger over each individual scar leading from his fingers to his wrists.

"Do they still hurt?" I asked, meeting his bright blue eyes.

"Sometimes. The pain tends to be worse in extreme cold or heat. Sometimes when I practice spells a lot as well," he told me, placing his free hand over mine. They were warmer that I thought they would be and soon I released my hold on him.

"Shall we go to the theater?" I asked, standing up from the table, the chair scraping the wooden floor as I did so. He nodded and we walked to the nearby theater. We found our seats quickly and chatted about other interests before the musical began.

"Well that was entertaining. Shall I walk you back to the compound?" Stephen commented.

"Sure. It was enjoyable. Quite a production, I thought," I replied. I wanted to get back to Bucky to start our movie marathon but I enjoyed the company from Strange for the moment. He seemed like a sweet guy but the way I felt about Bucky had me thinking about Strange as only a friend. As we walked, he had me laughing at some funny experiences he had, a different side to him coming out.

When we arrived at the compound, Stephen stopped me with a tap on the shoulder.

"I'd like to hang out again some time," he stated.

"Sure. We could grab lunch or maybe I could swing by the Sanctum and you could show me some of that magic of yours," I commented.

"I'd like that,"

"Hey, there doll. Ready for burgers? Maybe we can share a milkshake. Hey Strange. Did you two enjoy the musical?" Bucky greeted us, throwing an arm around my shoulders. The subtle touches Bucky and I shared came natural to us but still butterflies fluttered around in my stomach at his touch, warmth flooding my entire body.

"Yeah, it was lovely. See you around Stephen," I responded, walking outside with Bucky. He followed us out and we saw Loki walking around the corner to enter the compound.

"It's my turn next week, wizard. I'm pretty sure I can do better than you," he commented, the remark intended only for Strange. Stephen narrowed his eyes before disappearing into a portal to the Sanctum.

"Honestly, Loki. Do you have to antagonize him like that?" I snapped, causing Loki's eyebrows to rise in surprise, his lips curling into a mischievous smile.

"Always. If I don't do it, who will? We're still on to hang out next week right?" he replied, watching as I slid behind Bucky on his motorcycle, my arms encircling his waist to hold on.

"Of course. You still should be a little nicer to him. I don't know what all this arguing is about but it really needs to stop," I told him. Bucky and I exited the driveway, going down to a little diner downtown that we loved.

"Two bacon cheeseburgers with fries and a large strawberry milkshake to share," Bucky ordered when our waitress came by our table.

"Two waters as well, please," I stated, before she left to put in the order in the register and tell the cooks so that they could make it.

"So, where did your mind really go off to this morning?" Bucky asked, taking my hand in his, brushing his thumb over my knuckles. Again, something natural to us that I thought didn't mean a thing but friendship.

"Do you remember when we had a movie night alone together? We watched Sixteen Candles and then we had that conversation in the kitchen…"

"Oh, yeah. Then we went back in to finish the movie. After that we ordered pizza and watched a couple of comedies. If I remember correctly, we cuddled in my room later," he replied, his soft blue eyes meeting mine.

"It was the first night you opened up to me. I loved the cuddle session too. Especially when it was freezing that night and the heating was out," I told him.

"I only opened up a little. It was a few nights afterward that we really got talking. It happened during that really bad thunderstorm which cut all of the lights out. That night was pretty bad though, at least for me. I'm glad you were there to calm me down," he stated, smiling. It was one of those smiles that melted my heart and caused the butterflies to swarm wildly in my stomach.

"I'll always be there for you when you need me," I commented, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"What if-?" Bucky began, our food's arrival silencing him in the middle of his question. The milkshake soon followed and we immediately dipped our fries into it, enjoying both savory and sweetness of the food sitting in front of us.

"What were you saying?" I asked him, after taking a few bites from my burger.

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it. I lost my train of thought anyways," he responded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Okay. Well, if you remember it, tell me okay,"

"Yeah, I definitely will,"

We finished our burgers and the shared milkshake and left the diner to return home so we could start our marathon.

Bucky and I retreated to the privacy of the theater room once we got back to the compound and prepared for the movie night. Instead of using the giant couches, we arranged some of the chairs to build a fort, leaving the front open to see the screen. This fort consisted of lots of pillows and fluffy blankets for our comfort. As I finished setting up, Bucky went off and fixed popcorn, coming back with a giant bowl for us to share.

"Continuing with Lord of the Rings right? I know we just finished with the last Hobbit movie the other night," he asked, joining me on the floor.

"Right. Want to try and get through them all or just two and watch the last tomorrow?"

"Maybe the day after tomorrow? We're supposed to go see the second IT movie tomorrow afternoon," he mentioned.

"That's right. You sure you still want to go? It won't be too much will it?" I asked, worried the horror would affect his nightmares.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. If not, you can comfort me if I need you to," he replied, grinning from ear to ear. Another one of his butterfly stirring smiles, but this one also made my knees weak and my palms sweaty.

"Of course. I'll definitely be there to provide comfort to you," I stated, before starting the movies. Like always, his arm would drape over me casually, nothing too special about it. Unlike always, about halfway through the first movie, he pulled me closer to his body, the smell of his cologne hitting my nose. God, how good he smelled, the cologne mixed with an ocean-like scent that I enjoyed most.

"Are you all right Nina?" he whispered.

"Yes. I'm more than all right," I whispered back. His free hand linked our fingers together, the cool metal touching my skin. _There was no way he could be hinting at something, was there? _I thought to myself. I only though he wanted to hold hands, a friendly gesture that didn't mean anything. I didn't think he could possibly feel the same way I did. Boy, I was wrong about that. It was only a matter a time before he would make that absolutely clear a few weeks from now.


	4. Movie Mishaps

Nina's POV

The following day I woke up still reeling from what occurred last night with Bucky. A simple touch, maybe, but it left me with an unanswered question; Did he have feelings for me? If he did it meant I could allow myself to confess my true feelings towards him. If not, then it could mean I misread the signs and things might get awkward between the two of us.

_Nina, stop this. Stop it right now. You're overanalyzing things as always. You're…_ I broke off mid-thought realizing where I was. _Still in the theater with Bucky, _I thought. We must have dozed off during the movie and spent the night under the makeshift fort, lying down next to each other.

"It's certainly not the first time we stayed together during the night," I mumbled aloud. I tried to stretch but cold metal brushed against my fingers. Looking down, I noticed we still had out hands linked, resting against my hip. I slid my fingers out from his, gasping as the metal of his fingers grazed a spot where my tank top had risen a little. I forgot I had changed into pajamas upon returning to the compound for our movie marathon and made a mental note to stick to t-shirts when we had out next sleepover.

Rolling over slow so I didn't startle him, I placed my hands against Bucky's chest. I trailed a finger over his collarbone to his shoulder, down his sleeved metal arm to the metal of his hand, splaying my fingers over his.

"Bucky. Wake up, Bucky," I whispered. He stirred a little and I repeated the same motion; our routine we found the more we stayed the night with each other. He had terrible nightmares; the first night he arrived at the compound, I found out for myself of how terrible they really were. It began a series of nights after that particular night where I'd be up and go to him for a sense of calm he needed.

"Bucky. Open your eyes, sweetheart," I whispered. He released a deep sigh, cracking open his eyes to peer into mine, a sleepy grin gracing his lips.

"Good morning. What time is it?" he greeted me.

"I'm not sure we fell asleep in the theater room during our marathon," I told him. He pressed the side button of my fitbit, the tiny screen lighting up with the time, my steps taken, and my heart rate.

"10 a.m. We need to get up. The movie starts at 12:30. It gives us enough time to change and eat something before we head out," he said, glancing over at the screen. He stood up, helping me to my feet, his arm draped around me as we walked upstairs to our rooms. We passed the lounge where Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Thor sat. Steve glanced up from his newspaper at us, a concerned look on his features.

"Everything okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah. We fell asleep watching Lord of the Rings last night. We're going to freshen up and eat before we go see IT: Chapter Two," Bucky answered, not removing his arm.

"Okay. As long as everything's alright," Steve stated.

"Question before you leave. How is it you two are always touching but not dating?" Natasha asked, motioning between the two of us.

"We're very affectionate people. Besides it helps if I have human contact and Nina doesn't mind providing that," Bucky answered.

"That's me. Comfort girl," I acknowledged, slipping from his grasp to go down the hall to my room. His room happened to be on the second floor, all the rooms being taken before he joined the team. I showered, the water hot on my skin as I mulled over the events of last night. First, the musical with Strange had been entertaining and he turned out to be sweet. Second, Bucky had pulled me closer to his body during the movie, stirring up the butterflies in stomach when I was around him. Third, though normal, we had fallen asleep together, the small graze sending tingles through my body.

I sighed, finishing up and getting out to dress in dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt, going with brown slip off sandals; I always took them off in the theater as they had a habit of sliding off my feet anyway and I wanted to be comfortable. I dried my hair and brushed it out, the straight, dark locks falling over my breasts.

I met Bucky downstairs to eat something; my choices were limited to a sandwich or soup, so I went with a standard ham and cheese sandwich, water to drink.

"Ready to head out? We should have enough time to get snacks before the previews start," Bucky commented when we finished our lunch. I nodded and we exited the compound to get on his motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist, riding with him to the theater, loving the closeness. What we hoped would be a thrilling time at the movies would turn into an interesting situation.

"What's going on between Barnes and Nina? Over the past few weeks, they have been going to places together non-stop. First the horror show, then the diner and now the movies. On top of all those outings, they were seen to be more affectionate with each other," Tony asked upon seeing them leave for the movies.

"They're really close friends. Best friends like I am with him. It's not unusual for them. She's become a big part of his life since he first joined us," Steve answered.

"I don't know Steve. It's almost as if something's brewing with those two. I'm certain they're falling for each other. Whether they know about their feelings for each other, I'm not sure," Natasha chimed in.

"Bucky needs human contact every once in a while. Nothing's going on," Steve stated.

"Really? Has he ever asked you for a hug? Draped an arm over you?" Nat asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, but-,"

"He only asks Nina for those things. She doesn't ever say no even though she could. I'm telling you only it's only a matter of time," Yelling from the entrance interrupts Natasha, capturing everyone's attention in the lounge. "Before they get together. Who's shouting?" she finishes, looking over the couch. Tony peers around the corner, finding the sources, or sources yelling at each other. He rolls his eyes and turns to the group consisting of Nat, Steve and Thor.

"Who do you think? Strange and Loki. Again. I don't know what's going on with them. They're never been this bad before," he replies.

"Loki too has a crush on Nina. I suspect Stephen does as well. I think they're arguing over who's going to ask her out," Thor commented, shocking everyone. A crack of magic burst through the next room, prompting everyone to run in the front entrance to stop the sorcerers from tearing the compound a part.

"Try and stop me from taking Nina out again wizard and I'll make sure you won't get to see her again," Loki snarled.

"The competition isn't over, but I should be able to take her out in the same week. You don't own the entire week for one date," Strange growled, getting up. Loki had sent out a force strong enough to send the Sorcerer Supreme to the floor.

"Could you two try not destroying the compound, please? I like this place. I don't want to move again," Tony stated, arms crossed over his chest.

"Tell that to Loki. He's-,"

"If you had your chance, you'd fight back as well. You sound like children when you argue. Get your act together. Act like adults. What's this competition you're talking about?" Steve snapped.

"Nothing. We both like the same girl. That's all," Loki stated.

"Nina. You're…you're having a competition over Nina? Seeing who ends up with her. I've got news for you. She-,"

"Don't let her catch you doing this. Keep it secret. You wouldn't want her to catch on and lead each of you on, just to break your hearts. Be civil around her. She hates seeing her friends argue," Natasha interrupted Steve, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oh. Alright. Does anyone know where she's gone off to? I haven't seen her all morning?" Strange states.

"She went out to the movies. She-,"

"She's gone to see the second IT movie. Maybe you two should see if she needs company. You know, if she gets scared," Tony interjected, cutting off Steve this time.

"Good idea. One of us can hold her hand while the other watches," Strange and Loki said in unison. Scowling at each other they left to go find Nina and…someone else they wouldn't expect.

"Why did you two do that? Nina's to be put in a middle of a competition she didn't ask for. She's not a trophy to be won," Steve said, disappointed in his friends' action.

"You're right. Which is why we did it. They're going to slip up. Say something about it. It won't matter. She won't end up with either one. She'll end up with Bucky. He's not in the competition. He's winning her over by being himself. I told you. They like each other. Strange and Loki have always been friends to her," Natasha comments. She happened to be right. The feelings – though still secret – which both Bucky and Nina shared for each other outweighed the friendship she had for Loki and Stephen Strange.

Bucky and I got out tickets at the theater; he bought them even though I offered to pay because the movie was my choice, surprising me. We found our seats, Bucky again offering to purchase drinks and popcorn, thought I insisted. I usually agreed to pay for whatever the other person chooses not to pay for when seeing a movie. If they want to get tickets, I get snacks, if they want to get snacks, I get the tickets.

"Save my seat. I'll be right back," he told me, descending the steps out of the auditorium we were in. I settled in my seat, playing on my phone while waiting for him to come back. Unknown to me, I received two visitors, both who sat on either side of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Someone is…Loki? Stephen? What you two doing here?" I stated, surprised to see them.

"We heard you're seeing IT and wanted to keep you company. Especially since you've come alone," Stephen answered. They both rested an elbow on both arms rests, chins in hand; they pressed closer to, making me a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not alone. Bucky came with me. He's gone to get popcorn and drinks. Someone is going to have to move. He's supposed to be sitting next to me," I stated.

"Don't lie. If he were here, you wouldn't be sitting alone in a dark theater. Plus, it's going to be full of people in a few minutes," Loki stated.

"Guys, I'm serious. He's coming back we planned this together," I argued.

"Nina, come on. We'll keep you from getting scared. It's okay to be alone but you've got us," Loki commented.

"Okay, one I don't scare that easy. Horror is something I love and two-,"

"Strange? Loki? Did you take my seat?" Bucky's voice asked, his arms full of drinks and popcorn.

"I tried to tell them you were here. They chose not to believe me. I needed one of them to move since the theater's full apparently, but again, they chose not to listen," I stated.

"No problem," he put the two drinks in the cup holders. "Here, hold this. I've got a solution to fix this," he told me. Handing me the large tub of popcorn. His solution, as it turns out, was to lift me out of my seat and sit down with me in his lap. He angled me in such a way, so we could both see the screen; I was tucked in against him, his chin resting on my head, legs tangling with each other's.

"Comfortable?" he asked. I lifted my hands up to his face, positioning it so his cheek rested on my head instead.

"Now I am," I answered. The theater darkened and the movie began. Bucky and I eating popcorn throughout the movie until we had enough, he let me move forward to place the tub on the floor, our hands free this time. Glancing over at both sides, I noticed Loki and Stephen had their palms upturned. _Subtle, _I thought, knowing exactly what they expected.

Their efforts went for naught when one scene caught me off-guard. I jumped and linked fingers with Bucky. The contrast of heat and cold of his hands gave me comfort, bringing over a calm I could've applied to myself if I wanted to make use of my powers. Once the movie ended, I shifted carefully off Bucky to the floor, waiting for him to get up after he pushed the reclining seat back in. I picked up the tub of popcorn while he got the two drinks, walking out to the theater lobby, disposing of our trash.

"Want to walk back to the compound with me?" Loki asked.

"She could take a walk around the city with me if she wanted to. What would you rather do?" Strange stated. Frustrated with the arguing and the fact thy crashed movie plans, I turned to Bucky.

"It's almost four. Do you want to grab coffee and then pick up dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure. Strange, Loki. See you guys later," Bucky accepted. We left the two men standing in the lobby in shock. I guess rejection wasn't really their thing.

"What's up with those two?" Bucky asked me at a café a short distance away from the theater.

"Who? Oh, you mean Stephen and Loki. I don't know. Why?"

"They're arguing a lot more and they're crashing a lot of our activities. Not to mention, they're flirting with you,"

"Flirting with me? I don't think so. Maybe Stephen but, that's just how he is around other people. If Loki's flirting, he might want to cause mischief or to get something he wants. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," I told him, taking a sip of my tea.

"Nina, would you mind coming to my side of the booth?" he asked me. A simple question, but I knew what he needed. I slid over to him, hot tea in hand and he draped an arm over my shoulders, pulling me close.

"Was it the movie?" I whispered, pressing closer still. I never reached out to my powers with him, the touch usually calmed him down better than my power ever could.

"Maybe a little. You were too far away. I want you close to me for a little while if that's okay," he responded.

"Of course. You know I don't mind. Do you want to lean back, stretch out a little? It might provide more comfort for you," He nodded, shifting us against the wall, me in his lap, legs stretched and tangled with mine; It mirrored our position in the theater but warmer, more intimate.

"Thank you, Nina," Bucky whispered, pressing a kiss to my head, proceeding to place his forehead on top of my head. We sat there for half an hour more, finishing our drinks and eventually heading out to grab dinner, talking and enjoying each other's company.

Loki and Strange returned to the compound still bewildered of what happened at the theater.

"Why the shocked faces? What happened?" Natasha greeted them, a smirk on her lips.

"Did you know Barnes would be with her at the theater?" Strange asked.

"You both didn't ask if she went alone. Yes, we knew. He left with her before you two started arguing. It still doesn't answer why you look shocked,"

"We wanted to take a walk with her. Instead, she invited Barnes out for coffee and dinner," Loki commented.

"So, she rejected the both of you. Don't take it too hard gentlemen. I'm sure one of you will win her over. Remember stay civil around her. More importantly, don't let her catch on," Nat told them, walking away.

The two sorcerers still have hope Nina will end up with one of them. Still blind to Nina's feeling for Bucky, they will try not to argue too much. However, one day they fail to take the advice to heart and someone gets injured during a battle.

Nina and Bucky return to the compound a few hours later and chose to hand out with their friends. Their bond grows stronger leading to another fateful night in which it becomes stronger still.


	5. Ice Skating and Sabotage

Nina's POV

A few days after the movie mishap, I found myself spending more time with Bucky; we'd do movie nights together, go out to eat the like. I avoided talking to Loki and Stephen mainly because the arguing was getting out of hand and I was upset about the movies.

My feelings grew for Bucky the more I was around him and I got closer to spilling everything, chickening out at the last second each time I thought about saying something. Today after the run with Steve, who looked as if he was hiding something, and Bucky, who was unusually quiet, I'd have to face sabotage during an activity with Loki.

We walked in the compound, sweat pouring from our bodies and headed straight for the kitchen for some much-needed breakfast. I hopped on the counter to grab a bowl and cereal out of too-high-for-me-to-reach shelves; it had become a habit, one which the men laughed at every time.

"You could have always asked me to grab those for you, doll," Bucky said, handing me the milk.

"I know. Too late now, though. Thank you for offering anyway," I said. I poured the right ratio of milk to cereal in the bowl, reaching into the drawer next to me to grab a spoon. I ate slow; the hunger was a ravenous one and I didn't want to get sick inhaling the contents. Once done, I drank the milk from the bowl, much to Bucky's delight.

"You missed a spot," he said. He came closer, positioning his body between my legs, one hand coming up to wipe away the liquid from my lips. A slow, deliberate motion, which made my lips part at his touch, my breath fanning over his thumb. The air seemed to crackle and hum with electricity as his eyes met mine; he brought his thumb to his mouth, his tongue slipping out to lick the milk off.

"Delicious. I might want another taste…" he said. He leaned in, our lips almost connecting, when a voice stopped us from closing the distance.

"Try not to have sex on the counter," Steve squeaked out. We'd forgotten he was still in the room and Bucky moved away from me. I wish I could've said I wasn't disappointed, but alas I still wanted Bucky to kiss me.

"Sorry," I said, climbing down and placing the bowl and spoon in the sink. I made to leave when Bucky's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close. He positioned me where my ass was pressed against his crotch. Clearly, he'd been aroused; his half-hard cock twitched on my ass, stirring something in my loins.

"It's alright. Do you know that you both have an insane amount of chemistry? Maybe…"

"Nina! Just the girl I've been looking for. It's time you and I hung out," Loki said, walking through the door of the kitchen and interrupting Steve. I glowered at him; it didn't faze him as he continued to smile at me.

"You don't think Stephen will join us, do you?" I growled, still a bit annoyed with how they acted at the theater.

"I can assure you that he _won't_ be joining us today. Come on, I think you'll love what I have planned," Loki said, his smile widening.

"Hmmm…I don't know," I said, placing a finger to my lips.

"Don't tell me I have to beg," Loki complained. At my silence, he let out a sigh, dropping to his knees.

"Please, Nina. I beg you to join me in this outing. Please. I'm on my hands and knees," he begged. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and motioned for him to stand up.

"Alright. I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to change. Casual or formal?"

"Casual and wear sneakers," Loki said.

Half an hour later we were at an ice-skating rink. I placed my hands on my hips and let out shaky breath.

"I don't know, Loki. I haven't done this before," I said.

"Don't worry. I 'll be with you the entire time. I won't let you fall," he assured me. We walked in and switched our shoes for the skates. Sliding off the protective guard from the blade, we edged our way onto the ice. Almost immediately, I felt myself about to fall, reaching out to steady myself.

A pair of hands latched onto my own – Loki's – which helped me regain my balance. He skated with ease, still pulling me with him. He didn't go fast, allowing me to get used to the motions and even then, didn't let go.

"You're being nice. Too nice. What are you up to?" I said, suspicious of his intentions.

"Can't I hang out with you without being mischievous?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm being serious. I only want to hang out with you,"

"Okay. But if you pull one over on me, just know I'll get you back for it," I warned him. He laughed and nodded. We did laps, enjoying each other's company, Loki's personality opening up.

"I'm not always a trickster. I can be nice, but I made myself earn that reputation by trying to impress others. Then, the attack in New York put me on people's radars in a bad way," he said.

"I have a habit of not judging people without knowing the entire story. It's how I make friends or knowing my enemies well. I know you were brainwashed. Anyone should have been able to see the signs," I said, spinning in a circle.

"Is that how you and Barnes became close? Finding out his story? Trusting him?" he asked.

"Not exactly. We got close by other means. It's not what you're thinking. Then there was the night once he had gotten settled in. He asked why I wasn't afraid of him, I explained. He's one of the best people to come into my life," I said.

"So, you two have never slept together? I mean, besides the nightmare nights?"

"No. I'm a comfort to him. I don't have to use my ability on him. It's just kind of natural," I said.

"Interesting. Any crushes as of late?"

"I'm pretty sure that's none of your business. Catch me if you can," I said, skating off from him. He chased me, enjoying the game until I collided with someone we weren't expecting.

Stephen Strange is one of those people who hold grudges every now and then. Since Loki made a comment about the musical, payback weighs heavily on his mind. He stopped by the compound to locate the trickster god.

He knows it was Loki's turn to hand out with Nina and he wants to push the buttons of the trickster sorcerer. Upon entering, he notices the two super soldiers conversing in the lounge and approaches. Bucky sees him, his expression darkening. He's still a bit irritated at Strange from the incident at the movies. He wanted the chance to ask Nina out; the feelings grow in his heart and he is almost about to confess everything. The opportunity will soon present itself a few weeks later after a particular chaotic night at the compound.

"Strange? What brings you by?" Bucky asks.

"Loki and Nina. Any idea where they went? I know they're supposed to hand out today," Strange says.

"I think he said something about an ice-skating rink. You aren't going to bother them, are you?" Steve chimes in. He knows what's going on, but isn't allowed to say anything, though he desperately wants this competition to end.

"I may need to…speak with Loki about a specific matter. I'd hate to disturb them, but it seems that I must," Strange says.

"Is it really that important? Any way I could offer assistance?" Steve asks, the feeling of dread washing over him/

"Afraid not. Excuse me," Strange says, exiting the compound and finding his way to the skating rink he knows Loki will be at; it is the most popular one after all.

"Something bothering you Buck?" Steve Rogers asks his best friend.

"It's not really a bother. More of a feeling. I like Nina," he says.

"She's a good friend. Everyone likes her. I didn't expect how close you two got," Steve comments.

"No. I mean, I like her more than a friend. I'm thinking about asking her out," Bucky clarifies.

"Oh. I see. That's great Bucky. I'm sure she'd say yes. When were you planning on doing that?"

"I wanted to the day we went to the movies but then Strange and Loki showed up. I haven't had another opportunity pop up. Every time I try to, something comes up or I chicken out," Bucky says.

"I'm sure one day you'll get the chance again. I'd even bet on Nina saying yes. You can see the chemistry between the two of you clear as day," Steve tells him.

"I hope so. I'm beginning to fall in love with her,"

Nina's POV

The person I slammed into was no other than Stephen Strange.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there. Guess I was having too much fun," I said, pushing myself off him.

"That's alright. Loki," he said, glaring daggers at the God of Mischief. The tension crackled and sparked; I glided out of the way in case they were going to go at it.

"Want to race sorcerer?" Loki asked. His eyes twinkled with malice, matching Stephen's expression.

"Certainly. Whoever loses gets to hang out with Nina the rest of the day,"

"Uh-Uh. No. I've got plans with Natasha, Wanda, Steve and Bucky later," I said.

"Deal. Let's go," Loki said. Apparently, neither men heard me. I let out an exasperated sigh, gliding off the floor to grab some water. I stood on the sidelines watching both of them. Loki was leading, much to Strange's annoyance. Then he made his move, pulling on his magic to pull Loki behind him. Loki hit the wall with a thud; rage took over, starting an all-out war on the ice. Passersby got off the floor, magic flying in every direction. They were trying to sabotage each other and if they weren't careful, someone would get hurt.

They'd both ignored me, both putting me in a bad mood the longer the race went on. I sent out a quick text to Bucky to come and pick me up and the bad mood led me to my next action. Noting everyone had gotten off the rink, I glided on it, heading to the middle. Channeling all my frustration, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I built up my power and flexed my fingers. The power surged, my eyes sprung open and I let it spread out, hitting my intended targets. Their blades came to a stop and both appeared stunned, the calm taking over. I let it retreat, avoiding anyone else being affected and glided over to both Loki and Stephen.

"No one wins. You didn't listen to me and now I'm in a foul mood despite having a good time here today," My phone buzzed, and I glanced at it. Bucky texted that he was here to pick me up. I sent a reply back and turned my attention on the men in front of me.

"The effects should wear off in five minutes. I'm leaving. Find a way home and find a way to be civil to each other. One day it might cost you with all this arguing," I said, gliding away. I returned the skates and made my way out to the parking lot, where Bucky was waiting for me.

"Everything okay?" he asked. I hugged him tight, inhaling his scent, trying to clear my head.

"Nina? Is something wrong?"

"The two magic users are getting on my nerves. I just want to get away. I'm ready for sushi and trivia night," I said, pulling away.

"Are they still arguing? I think they're getting on everyone's nerves. What did you do to them?" he said.

"I calmed them. Sabotage while hanging out with me. It's getting frustrating," I said, climbing behind him on his motorcycle. We left, heading to the usual spot for trivia and sushi. We were the first ones there; Steve, Natasha, and Wanda not too far behind. The arguing would start to affect our work and danger would befall both Bucky and me in a few weeks' time.


	6. Battles and Arguments

Nina's POV  
A knock sounded at my door and Cap poked his head inside.

"Nina, suit up. We've got trouble on the way. Strange called it a blizzard elemental. It plans to freeze the whole city," he commanded.

"Alright. Do you have a team assembled?" I asked, shifting off the bed and walking over to my closet.

"Natasha, Tony, Strange, Loki, Bucky, Thor, you and me," he said. My hands froze on one of the combat suits as the names were listed off. I turned to face him.

"Strange and Loki? Are you certain it's a good idea for to pair them up for this battle?"

"They've got the magic. It'll be useful. Why? Something bothering you?" he said.

"It's just…they've been arguing a lot lately. I don't know how they'll be able to fight together without getting into an argument,"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I've paired you and Bucky together anyway. You two are more in sync when it comes to battles. Plus, your calmness reaches great lengths. It shouldn't take too long. Meet downstairs in 15," I nodded and changed swiftly, sweeping my hair up into a ponytail. I went downstairs, taking my place beside Bucky as Steve debriefed us on the game plan. The idea was to try and take the elemental by surprise. Already there was tension building, knotting my muscles as I looked between the two sorcerers.

"Hey, relax. There's nothing to worry about. We'll be fine. This being won't know what hit them," Bucky whispered in my ear. His hands came to rest on my shoulders, massaging them. This action eased some of the tension I felt, but it didn't erase all of it; the anger still apparent between Strange and Loki.

"I hope so. Do you think those two can remain civil enough for this battle? Things could go awry if they start arguing," I said, tilting my head in their direction. Bucky's hands drifted down to my arms, his chin resting on the top of my head, his body shifting closer, warmth spreading all over me.

"I don't know. Steve will keep them in line if they do argue. We won't have to worry. We work well together. Maybe we can grab pizza after this. If you would like to," he answered.

"Ready team? Let's go. Time to save the world again," Steve ordered. We went to our jet, taking off to Manhattan. I linked my fingers through Bucky's metal ones, seeking comfort and courage. My gaze panned over to Loki and Strange, their bodies were still tense, sparks of anger vibrating between them. I couldn't do anything about it, saving my reserve of power for the enemy only. I could only hope both Steve and Bucky were right. For the team's and humanity's sake.

I couldn't be more wrong. We came in, the jet experiencing a bit of turbulence due to the massive blizzard already taking over the city.

"Hold on. It's going to be a rough landing," Natasha stated, gritting her teeth as the jet landed and landed hard, jostling us. Bucky's hand squeezed mine tighter, a spike of fear lancing through him. It vanished in an instant and we unbuckled making our way out of the jet.

"Maybe we should have used a portal to come in. But the wizard here didn't want to strain his magic," Loki said, a bitter tone lacing his voice.

"We need all the strength we have. This one is a powerful elemental. If we tire ourselves before the fight, then it could potentially wound us or worse kill us," Strange snapped.

"I have plenty of magic. Then again, I've practiced it for centuries unlike-,"

"Gentlemen, can we focus? We've got a job to do," Tony said, assuming a position to prepare an attack.

Strike one.

"All I'm saying is-,"

"Not now. Bucky, Nina, Nat, go down to the path we talked about. Strange, Loki take the front. Tony and I will take the sides. Thor get prepared to light it up," Steve ordered. Strike two. Loki grumbled and we got to work, Strange and Loki shot out magic to bind and confuse the elemental allowing Thor to light up the sky, cutting through the blizzard. This angered it, a male, as it turned out, and he lashed out, shoving back the sorcerers. Steve and Tony attacked from the sides, Bucky joining in from behind.

Unfortunately, he was intelligent and dodged out of the way. He wrapped Steve in a ball of snow, froze Tony in his tracks and built up a gust of wind to fling Bucky back into me. He landed on top, our lips inches apart, immediately getting up to help me stand.

"Nina, try to calm it. Do it now," Natasha hissed when the elemental pushed her to the ground, gravel cutting into her arm, leaving a gash on her skin. Focusing on my power, I reached out extending it to the man. He howled and outstretched both hands. Ice materialized in a trajectory towards me.

"Nina! Move!" Bucky shouted. I leapt away from the shards' path, my body hitting a vehicle. It knocked the breath from my lungs. We regrouped and figured out a new course of action.

"You should just let me attack it up close. Magic and daggers at once," Loki stated, anger contorting his features.

"We need to work as a team. You could get hurt working alone," Strange argued back.

"Let me have Nina. She could disorient him,"

"Up close? You're insane. She'll get wounded or worse. She doesn't flow easily with you. You'd need Bucky to…" Strange and Loki screamed and yelled at each other, not paying attention to the elemental. Everyone else was trying to weaken it, going in from all directions.

"Guys. Stop fighting, help us," I shouted, my gaze turned on them. I was beyond frustrated with the arguing and easily annoyed with them. A mistake, which lead up to disasters. The second I turned away the elemental conjured up another blizzard with winds strong enough to send anyone to Central Park. Too bad we had moved to a different terrain when Stephen had created a portal to get us away from the city; We were located in an area where caves were surrounding us.

"Nina!" I heard Bucky yell, felt his arms snag around me. Everything slowed down as it happened. Bucky had me, shielding my body as the wind swept us up and back. Remember the cave? Our bodies flew to it, we hit a wall; Bucky hit it first, somehow managing to be behind me. We fell, the forces of the hit hard enough to cause boulders to close up the cave. Darkness shrouded us, our team wouldn't be notice until the battle outside ended.

_Dammit! Strange! Loki! Get you heads out of your asses and fight," Tony shouts._

_ "But…"_

_ "Now! We've almost won. I don't care what you're arguing about. Leave it alone and use your magic," Steve orders. No one has noticed the absence of Nina and Bucky, who are trapped in a cave. Bucky, since hitting his head, will have a gash that needs to be tended to. Nina will have to be a temporary nurse, doing the best she can until help arrives. _

_ Putting the argument away, which somehow turned to the competition for Nina, they secured the victory._

_ "Nina will be impressed from my power. I've been practicing more. Yours hasn't changed much," Loki stated._

_ "Nina loves bravery more than-,"_

_ "Stop. Both of you. You almost cost us because of your arguing. She's right. Learn to be civil to each other," Steve snapped._

_ "Cap?" Tony asks._

_ "What?" Steve growls, frustration getting to him._

_ "Where are they? Nina and Tin man? Where did they go?"_

_ "What do you mean? They were right…" Steve says, looking beside him. Everyone looks around for the two missing Avengers._

_ "Steve? The cave? It's closed in. I thought I remember it being open" Nat says._

_ "Nat call in for help. Now," Steve says, fearing for his best friends' safety._

Nina's POV

I groan as I sit up in the darkness. Reaching down for my flashlight on my belt, I turn it on, examining my surroundings. The light lands on Bucky, accelerating my fears.

"Bucky? Hey, wake up. Come on, Bucky. Please, wake up," I say, rolling him on his back. The light is bright enough to illuminate the gash on his head, the blood leaking out. I notice his backpack, which had fallen off when we flew back. I unzipped it, finding an extra shirt and some other first aid supplies and two bottles of water. I rinsed my hands and opened a pack of gauze to prepare for a quick bandage. I cleaned off the wound and pressed the gauze against it to staunch the bleeding. Lifting his head, I placed the extra shirt, not folded under it.

"Steve? Nat? Tony? Can anyone hear me?" I called out in the ear comm, hoping to get help. Silence, nothing coming in and I assumed nothing going out. Our communication to them wasn't an option, which meant they couldn't hear us. Maybe they haven't even noticed we were gone. I heard a groan, my attention back on Bucky. He tried sitting up, but I stopped him.

"No, no. Lie still. I think you might have a concussion," I said, pressing my hands to his chest.

"Where are we? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think we're in a cave, probably happened when the elemental attacked us. I'm fine. I may have some bruises or scrapes. I don't know. There's not enough light. Communication is damaged, so no one knows we're here," I explained. My voice shook and he reached up to touch my cheek.

"Hey, easy. They'll find us. Don't worry," he said.

"If Strange and Loki hadn't been arguing, we wouldn't be in this mess. I took my eyes off the enemy for a second to yell at them. I-,"

"Nina, stop. It's not your fault. They'll find us. Once they notice we're not there," Bucky stated, wincing at the pain. I managed a small smile helping him drink some water. I hoped he was right. Maybe they had help on the way. A few minutes drifted by and I shivered, the coolness of the cave affecting me, despite the warmth I had before. _Adrenaline is wearing off,_ I thought.

"Nina, cuddle with me. I can see you trembling," Bucky said, tugging my hand.

"Won't you get cold too?"

"I've got plenty of warmth to share. No need for you to freeze on my behalf," I sighed, giving in and curled up next to him, my head on his chest. He chuckled, the vibrations hitting my cheek.

"What?" I asked, looked up at him.

"We're finally hanging out without interruptions," he answered.

"I wouldn't say this is an ideal hang out. We're stuck in a cave waiting on our friends to rescue us. After a battle and an argument between the two who keep crashing out usual hangouts," I stated.

"No, not ideal. Though, I'd love nothing more than being around you. You're the best part of my day. Nina, I-,"

"Found them! Bucky! Nina! Hang on. We're going to get you out soon," Steve's voice echoed through the cave.

"Hurry! Bucky's hurt. He hit his head when we were flown in here," I said.

"We've got medical help here. Just give us a few more minutes," he said. While we waited on them, I turned attention back to Bucky.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Do you still want to get pizza later? We could order in it if I'm not cleared to go out," he said.

"Are you sure? It sounded important. Pizza sounds great. Let's order in anyway. It's been one hell of a day," I said.

"You can say that again," What felt like ten minutes went by and soon we were being helped from the cave. Paramedics checked out Bucky, determining that he had a concussion. They gave him strict instructions to stay in bed and rest. We headed back to the compound ordering pizza for a night in. He wanted to stay in my room away from anyone else.

We watched a short movie before he fell asleep, his arms wrapped tight around my middle. A knock sounded at my door.

"Come in. Quietly, please," I said. Steve opened the door, revealing both Loki and Stephen.

"They have something they'd like to say to you. Don't you?" Steve informed me. When they stayed silent, Steve shoved them both forward, folding his arms across his chest. Stephen was the first to clear his throat and speak.

"Sorry, Nina. I didn't mean to put you and Barnes in danger," he said. He sniffed, bright blue eyes meeting mine. They were filled with tears and I released a sigh.

"You're forgiven Stephen. Loki, do you have something to say as well?"

"If Strange hadn't-,"

"No. Wrong answer. You're at fault as much as he is. He's apologized. Are you going to say sorry?" I snapped, making him flinch.

"I…" he paused, dragging a hand through his raven locks. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have argued and caused harm to you and Barnes. I'm sorry he was hurt trying to protect you," he said.

"Apology accepted. Don't let it happen again," I said. They nodded and left the room, except for Steve whose gaze was on Bucky and me.

"What is it Steve?" I asked.

"You look good together. Have you considered dating him? I can see the chemistry you two have," he commented.

"I have. I like him. No, I love him. I do, but I'm not sure how he feels," I answered, casually stroking Bucky's hair. The movement caused him to stir and tighten his grip around me.

"I don't know. He could have a crush on you too. You could ask him out and see what happens. Just a thought. Guys don't always have to make the first move," Steve stated.

"Good night Steve. Don't meddle with my love life. I know you mean well, but things will work out how they're meant to," I told him. He laughed and turned to leave.

"I'm sure they will. Good night, Nina," I snuggled down in the sheets, turning off my lamp and pulled Bucky closer as if it was even possible. I kissed his cheek and fell into a deep sleep. A nightmare a few days later would bring me back to the first night we met, and it would reveal feelings neither of us expected.

_ A sorcerer sits alone in his Sanctum. He's pondering whether or not he should continue this competition. He's a reason she almost got hurt, instead hurting one of her closest friends. Stephen Strange likes Nina, that much is true. He'd love to be in a relationship with her, but he's starting to notice a pattern._

_ Would he be willing to give up the competition to win her over by being himself? Would he give it all up even it meant he would lose her to someone else? The answer is yes._

_ Loki, on the other hand, refuses to call off the competition. He's having too much fun. He regrets someone would got hurt because of it, but it won't stop him from tearing Nina away from Stephen Strange. He hasn't noticed the same pattern as Strange has. The truth will reveal itself in a few weeks' time. The end result will leave Nina heartbroken, though she has found love in the one person who matters the most._


	7. The Fateful Night

Nina's POV

Tonight, the girls and I were going to hang for a few hours. By the girls I mean Wanda, Natasha, Carol, and Maria. We planned on going dancing and drinking; not too much as we had an early morning training session tomorrow. When they first invited me, I admit I hesitated, the thought of watching over Bucky more of a priority.

He had still been recovering from the last battle and I was worried about him. Though, as the days leading up to tonight dwindled down, his recovery had been progressing. He was able to start training again, easing my worry. When Wanda managed to invite me out once more, I said yes. Mainly, because Bucky had made a full recovery. The other reason – or reasons I should say – were to get out of the compound and away from Loki and Strange. Even though Strange spent most of his time at the Sanctum, he would stop by and visit; often this would incite an argument with Loki.

Yes, I had already forgiven them, but the events of that battle still made my stomach twist and turn. I needed a break from the arguing. Though it had become less frequent, the two sorcerers still were at each other's throats. They'd shoot glares at each other when asked to stop and the tension would still linger in the room. It was also enough of a problem to switch my training to be at night. Always with Bucky, Clint, Nat, Wanda and Vision joining us every now and then.

'You deserve to have a little fun. Away from the men,' Wanda had said, the second time she asked me to come dancing. I opened my mouth to tell her I didn't mind being around them, especially Bucky; She held up a finger silencing me.

'I don't mean you should be away from them all the time. I only want you to get out of the compound for a few hours. Then, you can come back and cuddle with your Bucky,' she continued. I narrowed my eyes, which only made her laugh.

'He's not _my_ Bucky,' I argued. Heat flamed the tips of my ears as well as my cheeks; Wanda giggling more at my protest.

'Oh, please. I've seen the way you look at him. We all have. Not to mention you're both touchy-feely with each other,'

'He likes the comfort,'

'Yeah, yeah. Sure. You definitely don't like each other. Please, come dancing. He's made a full recovery and _you_ need a break,' Maybe it was the way she said it, that led me to agree with her, but it brought a smile to her face regardless. Part of me still wanted to hang out with Bucky before I went out, but I couldn't find him anywhere in the building. I must have passed the living room a hundred times when Steve spoke up.

"If you're looking for Bucky, he went out an hour ago," he said.

"Really? He didn't tell me he was going anywhere. Usually he says something. Do you happen to know where he went by any chance? Or when he'll be back?" Steve shrugged and I plopped down on the other end of the couch. I went to reach for the remote to watch TV until four o'clock – an hour later – when Steve intercepted me and put it out of reach.

"What's going on with you and my best friend?" he asked.

"What do you mean? We're friends,"

"I don't believe that for a second. You hang out most of the time. You're constantly touching unless something forces you not to. I don't even have to mention the morning you two nearly had sex on the kitchen counter," he countered. I looked down, picking at my nails.

"We're friends. Super close friends. That's all," I replied again. I didn't lie to him. Bucky and I were indeed close, but we hadn't progressed from being friends at all.

"Nina? Are you in love with him?" Steve asked. My hands froze and I peered up at him. I meant to answer him; say yes. _Yes, I'm in love with Bucky. Your best friend. If I could, I'd ask him to be more than friends. If that's what I'd think he would want. _None of it came out. The front door opened; our attention drifted over to see who walked in. Bucky stood in the living room, glancing at us.

My eyes widened as I took him in. He had cut his hair. The dark locks I was normally accustomed to were gone, replaced by a shorter cut, the top still a bit longer to be styled. He'd had a shave as well, his face void of the beard I loved.

"Looking great, Buck," Steve said, breaking the silence. Bucky only nodded, his full attention on me. The sound of rustling fabric alerted me to Steve's departure.

"I'll leave you two alone. Going to train," he stated. We both nodded, not caring to notice his eyebrows raise up or hear his sigh that he clearly wasn't wanted. Neither Bucky nor I spoke; I looked him over, enjoying what I saw, before meeting his gaze.

"I probably should have told you what I planned on doing. But then again, I wanted to surprise you. I needed a change, Nina. I needed to find a way to begin again. I'll grow it back if-," he said, before I interrupted him.

"I like it. Actually, never mind. I love it. Could you maybe…come sit down?" His blue eyes lit up; his shoulders relaxed with relief. He walked over to the couch, taking a seat beside me.

"Would you mind if I ran my hands through your hair?" I asked. I never had to ask his permission – in the beginning, I had to, respecting his boundaries – the comfort speaking for itself. This time I wanted to, seeking an excuse to sit on his lap.

"You don't need to ask. It's okay," he responded. He patted his lap, instinctively knowing what I wanted. I straddled his hips instead, leaning closer to lace my fingers through his hair. Still soft to the touch, I stroked it a few times. Bucky reclined his head back, closing his eyes; his hands came up to hold my hips in place.

I let my hands drift over his ears to his jaw, tracing over his cheeks with my thumbs. I used a finger to glide over his lips; they parted, his warm breath fanning over it. He lifted his head, opening his eyes. His pupils had dilated, lust dominating his features.

"Nina," was all he said. His hands moved slowly up my body, reaching up to cup my jaw. He pulled me closer, our lips almost touching. Closer, closer…

"Nina. Get ready. We're having dinner before we go dancing," a voice chimed in, before Bucky and I kissed. _Damn,_ I thought. I turned to face Natasha standing near one of the armchairs. She smirked; a knowing glance etched onto her features. She walked off - I suspected - to her room.

"Dancing with the girls? That's tonight?" Bucky asked.

"Mm-hm. Why? Do you need me to stay?" I answered. Something in his tone set alarms off in my head. He sounded worried. Scared. Of what? I wasn't sure.

"No. No, it's fine. I'll be okay. You should go have fun,"

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave if there's something bothering you,"

"It's nothing. Go with them. If I need you, I'll call," he said. I watched him to see if he was sure about sending me out with the girls. Watched to see if he'd give me a sign, which read 'No. Please don't go,' There was not a thing in his steely blue gaze that told me such a thing. I got off his lap, standing up.

"You'll call if there's something wrong? Promise? I won't hesitate to come back. I don't want you to be upset," I told him.

"Yes, I'll call you. Don't worry. Now, go. Before, they get mad about you being late," he said, pulling me into a hug. I let out my breath and squeezed him tight. Letting go, I headed to my room to change.

I showered, quickly drying my hair and tying it up in a ponytail. Still in a towel, I did my make-up to match my outfit; a plum, short, sequined dress. It had one strap; the same fabric flared out to drape down my arm. Once done, I slipped on dark purple boy-short panties and stepped into my dress. I fixed the top to cover my breasts. Sitting on the bed, I strapped on my black heels, the straps lacing up over my ankle and went downstairs.

Wanda had dressed in her signature red color, a ruched dress that came to mid-thigh. Carol had dressed in a tight white tank top, black leather pants and knee-high boots; Nat in a strapless black dress and thigh-high boots. Maria had on a navy blue, skinny strapped top and brown leather plants, opting for booties, navy in color.

"You girls look stunning. Try not to get too crazy. Early morning run tomorrow," Tony greeted us. The others stepped out into the entrance, Bucky giving me a wink after his eyes roamed over my body from top to bottom.

"Want us to join you? We could have a lot of _fun_," Loki asked, emphasizing the word fun. I suppose he meant to address the entire group, but his eyes were locked on me; a mischievous grin twisted his lips much to my annoyance.

"No. It's girls' night only. Have fun doing…whatever it is you boys do alone," Carol stated, wrapping an arm around Natasha's shoulders. We headed out to dinner; the local shawarma place we frequented as a team, much deserved fun to be had later.

"Okay, okay. I think there's some kind of war going on with Strange and Loki. They're always snapping at each other whenever I come into town. I don't know what it's about, but it's enough for them to constantly argue," Carol said, her laugh cutting off. We had been laughing because some guy had tried to hit on Natasha and Carol had spun the red head around to plant a giant kiss on her lips deterring him. He had sneered at us before walking off, giving us a terrible laughing fit.

"How did making that guy really uncomfortable bring up the magic users?" I asked. I finished up my first drink of the night; a cosmopolitan waiting on her answer.

"Loki wanted to come with us tonight and I think it's because of you. I saw the way he was looking at you in that dress. I think he likes you. I think Strange does too. Maybe they're locked in some sort of competition to win your heart. Also, because before that man hit on Natasha, he was also staring at you,"

"I mean, seriously, you're a catch if all these men are lusting after you, Nina. If that man had been Loki in disguise, then I'm certain he would've asked you to dance or participate in a one-night stand," Carol answered. I nearly spat out my drink, wondering if I had heard her correctly.

"Mm. Strange would have absolutely wanted that too. I agree with Carol. I think they're attracted to you, but they're afraid to admit it out loud. They like the sweetest, nicest, and kindest girl of the group and they can't do anything about it," Nat stated.

"You're both being ridiculous. There's no way both of them are interested in me," I said, ordering another drink to stop hearing this conversation.

"I wouldn't be so quick to deny it. The way they both look at you or stare at you says otherwise," Nat said.

"It wouldn't matter if they were. We all know who would win in the crush department. A certain Mr. Bucky Barnes, perhaps," Wanda commented.

"It's not a competition. I'm not a prize to be won,"

"I never said there was competition. All I'm saying is that you and Bucky should be together. You two have a sort of unspoken chemistry anyone would want to have," Wanda said.

"Don't say you don't know it's true. Always hanging out together. Touching whenever you get a chance. Hell, I'm positive you would've kissed this afternoon if I hadn't walked in," Nat stated. Thank goodness for the darkness of the club. They wouldn't have been able to see if I blushed or not. Going by the heat on my cheeks, I most certainly was.

"I'm sorry. Did you say they almost kissed? When?" Maria chimed in.

"This afternoon. On the couch. She was straddling his lap and they were holding each other's jaw. He was pulling her in, not that she was objecting, and they would've kissed. Of course, that's when I walked into the room, before they even had a chance," Nat answered. I shook my head and silently checked my phone. No messages or calls from Bucky. A good sign.

"Can we stop talking about my supposed love life and dance?" I asked, getting off my stool before they could object.

"Fine, but I'm willing to bet you'll end up together by the end of the month," Natasha replied. We made our way to the dancefloor, swaying to the pounding of the music. I let go, having fun with my friends. A break was needed, and the music relieved me of all thoughts of Loki and Strange. It left room for me to think only of Bucky. I chose not to worry about him. He was evidently fine. He hadn't called or texted tonight. It wasn't until I got back, the nightmares would begin.

_Th_e Winter Soldier tried to distract himself with books, music and, eventually, a shower. Nothing was working. It happened to be the fourth anniversary of meeting Nina, but it was also the same night he'd lost his way to his room. Nightmares still plagued him; memories of what he'd done while he was the lethal soldier. They'd gotten better with her. She had become his comfort at night. Now that she was away with her friends, those same nightmares would build back up. This time, they'd be something new.

This time he would be of her. Of him hurting her. Not that he ever would. That side of him was long gone. Shuri and the Wakanda technology made sure of it. He supposed they came because he loved her. Loved her more than he could possibly imagine. They would mix in between older ones.

People he had hurt before; killed before. The images of his victims swirling around inside. Haunting him. Tony's parents. People who got in the way of HYDRA's plans. Those victims sometimes were innocents. He stripped down to his boxers, prepared for the sweat that would glisten on his chest. He fought sleep as long as he could, but the dark of his room lulled him to it. He began to dream.

Around 1 a.m.

Nina's POV

We got back to the compound, slipping off out heels to not wake any of our sleeping companions. Tony would surely be up, as would Bruce, both men usually staying up until 3 a.m. at the latest. Others would be peacefully sleeping unless nightmares kept up others. I managed to stick to not going overboard, knowing there would be an early morning training session in the morning. The other women did not, and they were obviously tipsy. They kept giggling, shushing each other, collapsing into laughter after a minute. I helped them up their rooms, making sure they changed into their pajamas, hooking their phones up to be charged and tucked into their beds. I crept back down to my room to change into a large, baggy t-shirt.

I had barely slid down among the covers when I heard it. The screaming. Bucky's screaming. Bolting out of bed, I left my room to go to him. Steve appeared to have the same idea as he walked out of his room at the same time I did. He looked worn out, like he too had been having trouble sleeping.

"Should I go to him? Or would you rather go?" he asked. We were the only two who were able to calm Bucky and we would trade turns going to him. Most of the time it was me, since Steve tended to go away on missions that lasted a few days. He rubbed his eyes, preparing for me to say him since I'd been out most of the night. _Oh, yeah. He's tired,_ I thought.

"I've got him. Go back to sleep, Steve," I told him. He looked relieved, going back to his room. He shut the door, leaving me to go next door to Bucky. I quickly shut and locked his door when I was inside, shrouding myself in darkness. I headed over to the bed, the path familiar beneath my feet. When we first started this routine, I had to use my phone's flashlight to find him, immediately shutting it off once I reached him. Now, I recognized the path by heart.

Careful not to touch him at first, I waited until he had stopped screaming to call out to him.

"Bucky. Bucky, it's me. It's Nina," he whimpered, his right hand finding mine in the dark. He squeezed three times, the routine starting to play out. It was now my cue to slide beneath his duvet cover, my body pressed against his back. Next, I slid a hand into his hair, slowly stroking it. He shuddered, turning to face me, the metal of his left arm, circling around me.

I let my fingers do the work, moving slow down his body and back up again.

"You're okay. You're safe," I whispered to him. This would take a while. Thirty minutes to an hour at most; it brought back memories of the first time the routine took place. The first night we met.

_Four Years Ago_

_ Natasha and I were planning on heading out to a late-night movie when I first met Bucky. I had just grabbed my leather jacket when Steve walked in the front door, with someone new by his side._

_ "Steve! You're back!" I squealed, sprinting to wrap him up in a tight hug._

_ "I'm glad to see that someone's happy to see me. Where are you off to?" he said._

_ "I'm meeting Natasha for a late-night movie. Steve, you're being a little rude. You still haven't introduced me to your friend," replied, nodding to the man beside him. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and – at that time – the bluest eyes I had ever seen._

_ "Nina, this is James Buchanan Barnes. My best friend,"_

_ "Bucky. Call me Bucky," the man said._

_ "Bucky, this Nina Hartley. She calms people for a living," Steve said. Bucky flinched, stepping back._

_ "Don't worry. I don't use it on those who don't want me to. Especially not on those who I don't know," I said, reassuring him._

_ "I'm sorry. I've just…been through a lot. The people I…they did…"_

_ "Bucky, it's okay. I understand. You're safe here," I told him. Though he was still a bit tense, I noticed his shoulders relax a little; the blue of his eyes lit up a smidge and the tell-tale signs of smile twitched on his lips._

_ "Do you have a few minutes Nina? Could you show him around the compound? I need to talk to Tony," Steve commented._

_ "I've got plenty of time. I'll be glad to show him around. Follow me," I said. I took him around to the living room, the kitchen and then to the basement where the training rooms and the pool were located. Upstairs, I took him around to the bedrooms, then to the labs where Tony and Bruce worked. We went by the conference rooms where we ran into Tony and Steve. _

_ "I gave him the room next to yours, Nina. If that's okay," Tony said._

_ "No problem. Well, I've got to go. Oh, can I see your phone for a minute Bucky?" I answered. His brows furrowed in confusion as he handed me his phone. I quickly typed in my number and name, taking a picture to save in his contacts, handing it back to him._

_ "There. You have my information should you need anything. Text me, call me. I'll come running. Nice to meet you. Steve, glad you're back. Tony, give me a hug before I leave," I said. Tony pulled me into a side hug, and I ran off to meet Natasha. I didn't know how soon Bucky would need me until I got back later that night._

_ Nat and I came back to the compound, retiring to bed. I opened my door, flipped on the light and…_

_ "Turn it off. Please," a voice called out. Startled, I turned in the direction it came from. I saw Bucky curled up into a ball in a corner of my room._

_ "Bucky? Are you alright?" He met my eyes and I saw pure fear in him. "The light. Turn it off. It's too bright," he said. He was visibly shaking; it was enough to make me turn the light off. I found the flashlight on my phone, pointing it at the ground and not directly at him; I didn't want to trigger him more. I made my way over to him and sat down, sitting the phone a few feet away from us._

_ "I'm sorry. I went to get a glass of water and then I couldn't find my room. I panicked when I realized I was in the wrong room. Nightmares. They make me sick. That's why water…I'm sorry. I couldn't move," he explained._

_ "You're fine. No harm done. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_ "I want to lay down. It's hot. Are you hot? I'm burning up. I want to sleep…but…"_

_ "Nightmares. I know. Can I touch you? I'll bring you over to the bed. You can stay here tonight. I know a trick that might help if you'll allow me to help you," He nodded and I took his hands, helping him stand up. I guided him to the bed._

_ "Do you want me to take your shirt off?" I asked. I needed to be gentle with him. Every person was different with PTSD. Steve needed to be calmed before he allowed anyone to lay their hands on him. Tony needed someone to cuddle him. I'd been that person while he and Pepper had been on a break. Then she waltzed back in, leaving her the job. Natasha wanted me to sit on her bed while she laid her head in my lab, stroking her hair and singing to her._

_ I didn't know how Bucky would react, didn't know his history. So, the gentle approach, the asking permission each time would have to do. He nodded and I pulled it off of him slowly, taking caution with my fingers brushing his skin. Once it was off, I placed it on the floor near the bed. I asked him if he wanted me to take off his pants. Again, he nodded, and I removed them, leaving him in his boxers. Once done, he laid down, curling up on his side. I laid down facing him._

_ "Would you like me to run my fingers through your hair?"_

_ "Please," he croaked out. Tears spilled from his eyes; my heart hurting for him. I went slow, combing my fingers through his hair. He reached up after a few minutes and moved my hand to his shoulder and urged me to continue down his body. His breathing was ragged as I did this, pausing my movement._

_ "Are you sure this is okay? I can stop if you want me to," I asked. His answer: a whimper, but he nodded. He shifted closer to me and closed his eyes. I kept going until his breathing became steady. Kept going until my eyes drooped, until my breathing evened out. Didn't stop until I too fell asleep._

My hand continued its path over Bucky, his chest now against mine. He still hadn't drifted off to sleep, his eyes still on me. He moved his hand until it came to rest on my cheek, four of his fingers on the back of my head, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"They were about you. Not all of them. I dreamt I hurt you. Nina, they frightened me," he whispered.

"Sh. I'm here. You won't hurt me. I know you won't ever hurt me," I told him. He inched closer and then his lips were pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I kissed him back, his tongue pushing its way inside my mouth. His hand drifted lower. Lower still until it stopped to glide underneath the hem of my t-shirt. I gripped his hand, pushing back and sitting up.

"Bucky? What's happening here?" I asked. My heart was hammering in my chest over what we shared. I worried he wasn't thinking clearly. He sat up, lifting me to straddle his lap.

"Do you not want to?" he asked, removing my ponytail holder and brushing my hair behind my ears.

"I do. Believe me, I do. But…"

"Nina. What is it?" he asked, scanning my face.

"Are you…do…"

"Tell me,"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's not because it's the heat of the moment, right? I want to make sure you're thinking clearly before we…I just don't want you to regret it in the morning," I confessed. I winced at my words, worried I might have hurt him somehow.

"Nina. Nina, look at me. I want to do this. Don't worry. My mind is clear. I'm not going to regret anything. Not one bit," he answered. I leaned in and kissed him then, my mouth devouring his. His hands drifted down to my ass, squeezing it. He moved to lift my shirt off, pulling a breast into his mouth. I moaned, automatically responding to him. My hands tangled in his hair, my back arching as he switched to the other one. I ground my core against growing erection, Bucky groaning as I rocked against him.

Still swirling his tongue around my nipple, he pulled my underwear to the side, inserting two fingers inside me. He pumped in and out as I bucked my hips against his palm.

My walls clenched around them, Bucky pulling them out before I came. He ripped my underwear off and sat up to yank off his boxers. He reached into his nightstand drawer to pull out a condom, rolling it on. He went to stroke his cock a few times, but I shoved his hands away doing it myself. He hardened more, pushing my hands away and slid inside my soaked pussy.

He thrust into me, sliding down so I could ride him, my orgasm he first denied me spilling over. I continued riding him, faster and faster until he came for the first time. We didn't stop there, fucking each other a few more times until we came again. I shifted off of him, disposing of the condom, and coming back to trail kisses down his chest. I licked over his shaft, swirling my tongue over the head next. His cock twitched and I took all of him in my mouth. I bobbed up and down, building up his orgasm until he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed, cleaning up my lips before coming back up to kiss him. He flipped me over, reciprocating what I had done to him, pulling me into his arms after, exhaustion claiming us both. We were both breathing hard, covered in sweat in each other's arms; nowhere we'd rather be.

"I love you," he said, throwing me off.

"What? Bucky?" I asked, but he had already fallen asleep. I let out a content sigh and pulled the duvet over us, falling asleep in Bucky's arms. A few days later he'd repeat what he had told me, and we'd go on our first date. Things would go well for us, but we would find out something our fellow teammates were holding from us, from me.


	8. Secret Kisses and Two More Hangouts

Nina's POV  
A couple of weeks after Bucky and I shared our intimate night, we joined the team on a last-minute mission across the country. Though Wanda and Loki sat this one out, their powers not required to help out; they also felt they needed some much-needed rest, recharging their energy to be prepared for the next time we needed them. The request came from California to take down enemies looking to control innocents to do their bidding. If you ask me, it appeared to be eerily similar to what Loki had tried to do years ago, only everyone would have no control of their minds.

We didn't think it would take us long to come out victorious and put the innocents out danger. This mission, however, didn't provide Bucky and me time to talk about what happened. Not that we were ashamed of what happened or that it weakened our bond. It did quite the opposite. It only increased the strength of it, bringing us closer than ever. I only wanted to ask him about it because of what he had told me before falling asleep. Bucky didn't bring it up; either because he was waiting to be ready to talk or he didn't remember what he had said.

I'd figured I would give him time to think things over. Though things were about to become more intimate between the two of us. We got back from the mission filthy and tired; it took an entire week of hunting down the people who wanted to cause the mind controlling chaos in the world. It took a good amount of my calming abilities to get everyone to cooperate and I knew and felt like I was minutes away from collapse. Bucky appeared to pick up that sense.

"Feeling okay? I know all that calming can take a toll on you," Bucky said. He nudged me when I hadn't responded. Clearly, I had zoned out on the return trip.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. All I need is a long, hot bath. My muscles are a little sore," I said. I took one step off the jet and the world tilted – metal fingers grasped my arm as my head hit a broad, muscular chest.

"Easy, now. I can't having you faint before you walk in the door. I'll carry you up set everything up while you get your land feet," Bucky told me. He scooped me up and brought me to my room, where he sat me on the toilet while he drew up a bath. I don't know whether it was the weariness talking or my bravery, but I decided to talk about our special night.

"Do you want to talk about what happened the other night?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Bucky froze, his body going rigid. Uh oh, had I hit a nerve.

"Do you regret it? Is that why you want to talk?" he asked.

"No, that's not why I'm asking. I regret nothing. I'm glad it happened. I…I wanted to know where it puts us. Our relationship,"

"I don't know. I know I want it to happen again. I also know I want to kiss you again. But I don't want anyone else to know. Not because I'm ashamed. I'm not, of course. It's because of what happened before,"

"I don't want them thinking it was a spur of the moment because it wasn't. My head was clear, and I knew I wanted to be with you…like that. As for where it puts us, I don't think we should move forward with anything right now. I think our schedules have gotten so busy; we don't have time to explore anything else. I want…"

"Yes?" I asked when he trailed off.

"Nothing. It's not important. Not yet anyway. You can strip down now. The water is high enough for you to get in," he responded. He helped me stand while I removed my clothing. I paused – completely bare in front of him – to caress his cheek.

"Kiss me," I said. My fingertips moved to trace over his lips; they parted at my touch, his breath fanning over my fingers.

"Nina…we shouldn't-,"

"Please. I want to kiss you. You just told me you wanted to kiss me too. One kiss. It's all it has to be. Then you can leave and clean up if you want to," I interrupted him. I stood on my tippy toes to brush my lips lightly against his. He inhaled sharply. Bucky caved in, his arms pulling me tight against his body. His mouth covered mine, his tongue pushing its way through to the inside of my mouth.

I moaned, moving my hands to grip his hair. Bucky lifted me and lowered my feet in the tub.

"I'd rather get clean with you," he said. He moved away to lock the door and strip off his clothing. It didn't stop with only one kiss, but a thousand.

_Around the same time the two secret lovers were having a "bath", a sorcerer sat in his study thinking about Nina. He thought about how to ask her to hang out with him again. No tricks, no Loki, no sabotage. Only who he should've been from the start._

_ Stephen desired to ask her out once the hang out came to an end. Even though he knew what the answer might be. He'd been suspecting Nina was in love with another. He needed to be sure. She might decide to give him a chance. Then again, Stephen could be wrong. He would be; he just didn't know it yet. His idea came together, and he already made to set the motion of possibly winning Nina's heart._

Nina's POV

Bucky and I had stayed in my tub until the water grew cold. He helped me to dry off, waiting patiently while I changed into sweats before leaving my room; we shared another kiss before he did so. We had agreed to be lovers, a secret not to be shared with anyone. This didn't mean I couldn't still hang out with others if I chose to. If I were to be honest with myself, I didn't want to be romantic with anyone but Bucky.

We were one step closer to dating and it might only be a matter of time before we decided to take the plunge and start dating. The question remained though. Did he love me? I mean, truly. I hoped he did because I was certain in my own feelings. I loved him and no other. I curled up in bed with a book, reading for an hour before falling asleep. The dreams of Bucky swirled around in my head as I slept on.

The next morning, I slept in for the first time in a long time. We were allowed to per the request of one Steve Rogers, who deemed it appropriate after the insane mission. It didn't last as long as I hoped, the sound of knocking stirred me from slumber. I opened my eyes and pulled myself from bed to answer it. I half-expected it to be Bucky, but instead was greeted to Stephen Strange – with flowers.

"Tulips! My favorite in the entire world. What are you up to?" I said. I hesitated in taking them, suspicious of his intentions.

"Want to go on a picnic with me?" he asked. Ooh, now I was extra suspicious.

"That depends. Will Loki be joining us?" I said. I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms.

"No. At least I hope not. If he does, I will personally send him into a portal back here and vow to spend the rest of the time with you. There will be no magic involved. No games, no arguments and certainly no sabotage. I promise. It'll be only us today. One hangout. That's all I ask," he told me. I arched an eyebrow. "Please, Nina? I can get on my hands and knees if I have to," he continued. I almost said no. I could have, the thought of Bucky strong in my mind.

"We're only hanging out? This isn't a date?" I asked. Stephen nodded. "Okay, fine. Let me get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs," I told him. I took the tulips and replaced the ones I had in a vase on my dresser. The picnic might have been strictly a hangout, but the question at the end would surprise me.

"Wow. You went all in for this picnic. Tomato sandwiches and chocolate chips cookies in one basket," I said as I watched Stephen pull out everything from the basket in front of us.

"I wanted to try and get all of your favorites. Even went to the trouble of making sweet tea for the meal," he said. I leaned back to take Stephen in. The dark hair, silver streaks blending in at the sides, piercing blue eyes that could take your breath away. The strong build that - though he was not as built as some of the others - I could trace if I wanted to. My eyes scanned over his scarred hands; beautiful in my eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. A slight red tinge bloomed on his cheeks as I looked him over.

"No reason. You're super sweet when you want to be. Not to mention you're incredibly handsome. Why won't you let anyone else see you like this?"

"To be honest, I don't want them to see me as weak. Too vulnerable. I've been hurt before and I'm afraid I'll be hurt again,"

"Stephen, you're not weak. You could never be that. Don't push people away. Invite them in. I'm sure-,"

"You're beautiful. Ever since I first met you, it's what I've always thought. Kind, too. You've calmed so many people that I've wondered if you've taken in some of their anger or sadness. But you've never been cruel. Though, I've see your angry side. My fault. I should've never made you angry," Stephen said. I dropped the cookie I was eating.

"Stephen…"

"I've developed a crush on you. Up until recently, I thought if I really impressed you, I could win your heart. All I had to do, however, was to be myself. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I know this might be a long shot, but I want to ask you anyway. Will you go out with me?" he said. At this, my jaw dropped open – slightly.

"I…I thought you wanted to hang out. As friends," I said. He winced. "Listen, Stephen. I'm sorry, but no. I'm in love with someone else. With Bucky, as it happens. But I'll tell you this. If I had met you before I met him, then I would've been happy to say yes. You're a wonderful guy, but I love Bucky. He's who I want,"

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry," I told him. Stephen nodded and I feared I had lost his friendship.

"I know. I've noticed the way you two interact with each other. You're made for each other. I expected this, but I thought there was still a possibility you would've said yes. I know Bucky will make you happy and I wish you the best. Can we still be friends at least?" Stephen said.

"I'd love that," I replied. We spent another hour at the park before heading back to the compound. Bucky pulled me aside, hidden from our friends.

"Did you have fun?" Bucky asked. I knew I had to tell him.

"Yeah. Stephen asked me out," I said. Bucky's smile dropped.

"Oh? What did you say?" he asked.

"I told him no. I said I was in love with someone else," I replied. His lips quirked up a little, though I knew he didn't know I was referring to him.

"Anyone I know?"

"You know, I believe you might,"

"Tell him he's got competition," Bucky teased. He pulled me to his room, locking the door. He kissed me, both hands placed on either side of my head.

"I'm resisting the urge to touch you. We've got a meeting in 15 minutes," he told me.

"Plenty of time before we have to head down," I said. I pulled him down for another kiss, running my hands under his shirt. He groaned as I slipped one beneath his underwear and took hold of his cock.

"Nina…please. We should behave," he ground out as I pumped him. He hardened and I pulled away, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. I pulled down both the jeans and his underwear, letting his cock spring forward.

"Says who?" I knelt down and took him in my mouth, swirling my tongue over the tip. He grunted, trying to stifle a moan. I removed my mouth and looked up at him.

"Let me hear you, sweetheart," I commanded. I replaced my mouth on him, this time earning a moan of pleasure. I pumped him and kept pleasuring him until he came, his seed spilling into my mouth; my name tumbled from his lips. He pulled me up and directed me towards the bed.

"My turn," he said. He took his time pleasuring, leaving enough time for us to be early for the meeting.

_ Loki wanted to continue competing. He plotted out when to hang out with Nina. He had been made aware that she attended a picnic with Strange. He would upgrade her to something better. Something she would enjoy more than Stephen's outing. Though he still hadn't picked up on Nina's feelings for another, he figured he would win. In a week's time, Loki would find out how Nina really felt about him; in the worst way possible. Loki grinned a mischievous twist of a smile. Time to play his hand._

Nina's POV

I was in the kitchen fixing a snack for movie night with Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Bucky. I had just closed the microwave door and turned to pour the popcorn in the bowl when I bumped into someone. I nearly screamed before I realized it was only Loki.

"I swear if someone else scares me in the kitchen one more time I will-,"

"Tickets to an outdoor concert. Want to join?" he cut me off.

"I promised movie night with Steve, Nat, Wanda and-,"

"They're okay with you leaving. I checked. Deliver the popcorn. Let's go," he interrupted. Again. I scowled. There was one thing I hated more than the arguing between Stephen and him. Being interrupted with no reason.

"What are you playing at?" I asked. Now I was annoyed. First, he had interrupted me and then he took me away from a promised movie night.

"Hang out with me. It'll be better than the wizard's-,"

"I liked his picnic. Can't go wrong with a thing like that. You, on the other hand, look like you're up to no good," I said. My turn to interrupt. See how he likes it. It didn't seem to faze him.

"I want to have a little fun. I'd love it if you were to join. I can go find someone else if you're too scared," Loki said. He turned, acting as a tease. He was daring me.

"Alright. I'll come. If I find out you're playing a trick on me, I'm calling Bucky and leaving,"

"Deal. You can call anyone you want if you're not having fun. I guarantee you will. Have fun, I mean," I dropped off the popcorn, Bucky taking me aside down a hallway to kiss me before I left. A protective and comforting one at that.

"Call me if you need me," he told me. I nodded and headed out with Loki.

I hated Loki was right. I was having fun. An upbeat song was all it took for me to really dance it out.

"Good to see you're letting loose a little," Loki told me. He spun me and pulled me back in, so I was close to his body. We swayed together until the song came to an end. People applauded and a slow song began. Loki and I moved smoothly, not talking for a moment. My mind wandered to Bucky and how much I wanted to be in his arms instead of Loki's.

As tender as this was, it didn't feel right with Loki. I hadn't anticipated his next move. He leaned in, meaning to kiss me…and I jerked back. Surprise flickered in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm not interested in you. I'm sorry. I…like someone else. I should go. Excuse me," I said. I took off until I could find myself alone. Well, I guess the girls were right. Loki and Stephen were interested in me. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to tell Bucky how I felt. Not tonight. Tonight, I was feeling overwhelmed by both sorcerers trying to date me. Only one way to clear my head. I pulled out my phone and called the one person I wanted to see.

"You're sure you're okay? Loki didn't try anything you didn't like?" Bucky asked me. He had picked me up and we rode around New York on his motorcycle, stopping to get a chocolate milkshake to share on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Besides trying to kiss me. No, he didn't. I stopped him from kissing me anyway. Will you stay with me tonight? I'm craving your company," I answered. He nodded and we rode back to the compound, heading to my room. I changed and laid down next to him on the bed. I cuddled close; my face pressed into the crook of his neck. He stroked my back, soothing my nerves. I clung to him, relishing this moment. I could tell him. Tell him everything, but I resisted. I just wanted to hold onto this for now. To have him here, no kisses, no sex. Only us. The next week would be a crazy one and a confession would change everything forever.


	9. The ConfessionFirst Date

Nina's POV

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Bucky asked me.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can we go somewhere-,"

"Nina, suit up. We need to calm a group of people in Brooklyn. They're trying to create a chaotic cult hell bent on destroying Los Angeles. For simply existing," Tony cut him off.

"Okay. Be right there," I said. I turned my attention back to Bucky. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. Go. You're needed. It can wait," he said. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder before leaving. This was the first day of a long week. We got back late, and I'd been too tired to approach Bucky to see what he wanted. The next day I wanted the chance to tell him how I felt. I found him in the training room and decided to help him spar.

"About yesterday. What did you want to talk about?" I asked. I dodged a punch but failed to spot him sweeping his leg under me. I landed on my ass, getting up to face him again.

"Pay attention to my movements. I wanted to say that I-,"

"Can we train with you two?" Nat interrupted. She was accompanied by Sam, both dressed in workout clothes.

"Sure," I said. I didn't want to be rude and keep them from training. There went my chance of saying anything.

"Go on. What were you saying?" I said to Bucky.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later,"

"Oh, there won't be a later. We're supposed to train with Strange again today," Sam said. He blocked a kick to his ribs.

"Also, Wanda wanted an impromptu girls' night," Nat stated. _Damn, no time to squeeze in with Bucky, _I thought.

"Did Stephen really ask you out?" Tony asked me. Another day, more distractions.

"Yeah and I turned him down," I replied.

"Really? I thought he'd be your type,"

"I don't like him as anything more than a friend," I tapped my foot impatiently. I wanted to see Bucky. Too bad he'd been taken on a mission with Clint.

"Loki tried kissing you too, right?"

"Why so curious about the two magic users making a move on me?" I spat out.

"Why are you upset? I thought you'd be happy about being pursued by potential lovers," Tony said. He waggled his eyebrows at me, annoying me more.

"They're not who I want," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. When are Clint and Bucky supposed to be back?"

"Tomorrow night. Why?" someone else answered. I turned to face Steve.

"No reason. I wanted to talk to Bucky about something," I said.

"You could call him," Tony suggested.

"It's not something I want to discuss over the phone," It was getting increasingly difficult to confess everything. When we usually had time to spend together, it appeared as if this week, we were too busy to get any in. Someone wanted us all of the time, leaving none for us to be alone in the same room…or country. All this was doing was making more nervous.

Tomorrow night turned into two more days – Clint and Bucky returned at midnight on Friday. A note was slid under my door an hour later.

'Meet me on the roof. 3 a.m.' it read. Two more hours. I could do that.

3 a.m.

I pulled my cardigan tighter around me against the chilly New York air. I heard the door to the roof shut and turned to see Bucky walking towards me.

"Hi," he greeted me.

"Hi,"

"Alone at last. I've been dying to talk to you," he said. He wrapped his arms around me. Bucky was warm and I tried to push my body closer to him. He laughed and rested his forehead on the top of my head.

"I wanted to talk to you too," I told him.

"You first,"

"No, you,"

"At the same time, then," he suggested. I nodded.

"I love you," we spoke in unison. My breath hitched and I stepped back to look at him.

"What?" I asked him. I needed to hear him say it again.

"I love you. You…you love me? Please tell me I didn't imagine it," Bucky said.

"I love you. You heard correctly. I always have. You're the one I told Strange I am in love with,"

"Come here," I walked back to him and he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips brushed against each other, the moment tender and beautiful. Time stopped and it was only Bucky and me kissing on a rooftop. When he pulled back, he touched our foreheads together, holding my hands, our fingers entwined.

"Can I take you on a date? Officially?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Good. Tomorrow night. Horseback riding and then dinner," We walked back in, sharing a kiss before going to bed.

_ Stephen Strange had enough of the competition. He had been rejected and he had been fine with it. He planned to tell Loki he was done. Maybe he'd get a chance with Nina. Maybe if she found out Bucky didn't like her the same way she liked him. He still had hope. Stephen only wanted the best for her. He didn't want to compete anymore. Stephen would put an end to it. There would most likely be an argument between them. He didn't expect for the one person he grew to like to overhear everything._

_ Loki still wanted to play games, though she had turned from him. He didn't think the competition was over. He thought he could still win it. He didn't care. He knew he could win her over. He wanted to beat Stephen Strange and take Nina from him. He didn't see the signs pointing away from him. He miscalculated how she felt about him. Loki didn't know about Bucky, didn't see how Nina looked at the soldier. He didn't expect the other sorcerer to put an end to the competition. What would come after would shock him._

Nina's POV

"Where are you two headed off to?" Steve asked. Bucky and I were about to go on our first date; horseback riding and then dinner afterwards. Not that we wanted anyone to know. Not yet.

"We're going to have a little fun. It's been a while since we spent time alone together," I told him. I linked my arm with Bucky's arm; it wasn't anything different from our usual antics, but it held a special meaning to our hearts. Steve raised his eyebrows, scanning between the two of us.

"Are…you two going on a date?" he asked.

"Maybe. It's not really any of your business. Don't wait on us for dinner. We'll be gone for a few hours," Bucky said.

"Okay, sure. You lovebirds have a good time. Date or no date," Steve said. I guessed he had his own suspicions about what we were up to. It almost seemed as if he wanted the date to happen, even though we hadn't confirmed anything. He crossed his arms over his chest, winking as we waved goodbye and walked out the door. We rode down to a stable in Brooklyn and rented two horses for two hours. As we rode, we talked about when to tell out friends about us.

"I say we wait until tomorrow. We have the time for ourselves tonight, but I don't want to wait too long to say anything. Steve already suspects something, so it'll only be a matter of time before everyone else catches on," Bucky stated.

"Good plan. No one can keep a secret for too long before everyone else figures it out. Besides, I have a desire to kiss you all night. I doubt anyone wants to witness it," I said. He grinned and reached over to grab my reins. He pulled us to a stop, leaning over to kiss me. Sparks shot through me and I shivered from it; in a good way of course. He kissed me once more, pulling away to peer into my eyes.

"I love you. I'm glad to be able to take you on a date. I've wanted this for a long time," he told me. I linked my fingers with his.

"I love you too. We should have done this sooner. I shouldn't have kept my love for you a secret. I guess I was afraid if I told you, you might not have felt the same way," I told him.

"We're doing it now. That's all that matters. I've been waiting my entire life for you. If it were up to me, I'd marry you now if I could," My lips parted slightly open in response. We'd only started dating, but I knew our love had grown for us to be soulmates. I wanted to marry him as well, but I was in no rush.

"Bucky, I…"

"Relax. I'm not asking you now. I want to wait for the right moment for it. For now, we can take things slow. Enjoy each other," He brushed his free hand over my inner thigh; heat flooded through me, wetness pooled at my center.

"Indulge in passion," he continued, whispering into my ear. My breath hitched and it took everything not to speed back to the stables and take him right there in this moment. Instead, I cleared my throat and met his eyes.

"Just so you know, I would've married you today if you wanted to," I said. He blinked, his jaw dropping open in surprise. I smirked and propelled my horse forward, daring him to a challenge to chase me. He took it and we sped back to the stables, anyway, bringing our time to an end.

For dinner, we opted for something simple; burgers, fries, and beer. We figured we were already going to be a little dirty from riding horses and didn't want to be too fancy. Afterwards, we decided to stroll around the city holding hands and enjoying time together. The thoughts from earlier returned and I wanted…no, needed to get him back to the compound so I could "indulge in passion" so to speak.

"Is everything okay?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You've gone quiet and you keep staring at me like-,"

"I want you to touch me," I blurted out. I gasped at my outburst but stood my ground as his eyes widened.

"Sorry. I-," Bucky cut me off by kissing me. He pulled my body flush against his, clutching my shirt, one hand brushing against my skin. His tongue sought and found entrance to my mouth; fiery electricity spread through my belly, then lower; my hands threaded through his hair, taking hold to tug him closer if it was even possible. We broke apart, breathing heavy.

"Back to the compound, then," he said. We turned around to get to his motorcycle and rode back home. We went around to the back entrance; sure no one could see us and up to my room to continue our passionate night.

The Next Day

_Stephen Strange stormed to the compound. It was time to put an end to the competition. There was nothing else to be done. There would be no more hangouts unless they were platonic in nature. Nina's feelings were made clear. He didn't want to play games anymore, though he never had. No more sabotage. He was content to be friends with her. He needed to stop Loki from going forward with it._

_ "Hey Strange. What are you doing here?" Tony greeted him. _

_ "Loki. Where is he?" Stephen replied._

_ "I think he's in the lounge. What's this…about? So, you're now gone," Tony said, sighing as Stephen bolted past him. Loki, upon seeing the other sorcerer stalk towards him, got up from his seat and met him halfway._

_ "Come to fight today? What's your plan to get her out of the compound? Museums? No, wait. It'll probably be some-,"_

_ "We're done. It's over. I don't want to do this any longer," Strange said, cutting him off._

_ "Forfeiting already? I didn't think you'd give up that easily. Did she bruise your ego that badly? Poor Stephen Strange. She hurt your feelings," Loki taunted._

_ "No. I just don't want to be in it anymore. She deserves to be happy with someone else," All the arguing brought an audience. The rest of the Avengers stood around the room, staring as the two sorcerers screamed at each other. They were too busy watching them, they didn't notice Bucky and Nina come in from a date earlier that morning._

_ "Come on, Strange. I want to play more. It's entertaining coming up with different hangout," Loki said. He flashed a devilish smile, showing all of his teeth._

_ "She's not meant to played with. You can't mess around with her feelings or her heart. The competition is over, Loki. That's final," Stephen snapped._

_ "What competition?" a voice asked. Nina asked. Silence encompassed the entire room, freezing everyone in their tracks. Stephen Strange turned around to face her…_

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	10. The Reveal

Earlier That Day

Nina's POV

Sunlight glinted into my room; I squinted and tolled over, my hands coming into contact with Bucky's chest. I smiled, trailing my fingers over his abs, stopping at the edge of his boxers. _Dare I go further? It would be a nice wake-up call for him. _I moved my hands back up towards his jaw, rubbing my thumb over the light stubble coming in. Better to wake him in a sweeter way. I propped myself on one elbow, carding a hand through his hair. Bucky let out a soft sigh, his lips parting open. I repeated the motion for a few moments before placing a kiss on his lips. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Nina," He said.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" He nodded and pulled me down for another kiss. His tongue swiped over my bottom lip, asking for entrance; I granted permission, letting the kiss go deeper. His hands shifted my body to straddle his hips. He sat up, our naked chests nearly pressed together, continuing to kiss me. The kissing turned into a make-out session; more passion infused into it. His thumbs grazed over the outward curves of my breasts. I gasped, my hips grinding against him.

"Captain Rogers has requested you both for a training session," FRIDAY alerted us. _So much for some morning sex._

"Thanks FRIDAY," I said. I reluctantly pulled myself off Bucky to change into workout clothes.

"Don't get ready just yet," Bucky said. I hadn't heard him move to stand behind me. His hands glided over my body before he turned me to face him. He lifted me up onto the dresser, spreading my legs and rubbing a finger between my folds. I arched up, my head falling back.

"Steve's expecting us," I reminded him. Bucky slipped a finger inside me and I let out a moan. _Fuck, I really need him inside me._

"I'll be quick. Then we can head down to meet Steve," He moved his finger faster inside me, adding another to slick my folds. Satisfied with how wet he wanted me, he pumped his cock a few times and pulled my body to the edge of the dresser. Bucky sheathed himself inside, both of us moaning as he did so. He thrusted hard into me, the roughness causing my walls to clench tight around his cock; he let out a moan, going faster to get us to our climax. I came first, crying out his name, my nails digging into his back. Bucky soon followed, holding me close as we came down from our high.

He pulled out of me, helping me down; he kissed me, changing into his clothes from the night before and left to put on workout gear of his own.

We met in the training room finding Steve alone.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Upstairs. It's just the three of us. I want to train just the two of you. You're close to each other. Perhaps too close. I would like for you both to get more in sync with each other. Be able to defend not only yourselves but also each other. Especially if you decide to date," he explained. We nodded and he ran us through various drills that played to both our strengths; some highlighted certain weaknesses we needed to work on for next time. We went through them over and over until we were both dripping sweat, resting for 20 minutes and then running through them again, only with Steve acting as a villain.

"Great job guys. This is what I want to see going forward into missions," Steve said. We both had pinned him against the wall using a combination of my calming ability and his combat training. Bucky tossed me a towel to wipe off with, taking a sip of water to cool down. He made the mistake of kissing the top of my head, his arms wrapping around me; it caught Steve's attention.

"I knew you were super affectionate with each other. I just didn't know you were _that_ affectionate. Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked. We shot each other a look that said, 'Maybe we should tell him' and turned to face him. We would have told him all of it, the whole truth. We knew he would have been excited about it. We would have…if it weren't for the fact, we had a date planned. We wanted to tell everyone at the same time, but later in the afternoon.

"No. We've always done this. Though it's usually been behind doors. No need for Loki to mock us. We're headed out to get breakfast and I feel like you have more people to train. See you later," Bucky said. We didn't give him time for a response, leaving to change into clothes that weren't soaked in sweat.

"We _are _going to tell him, right?" Bucky questioned. We stood in line at a crepe bistro downtown. I had piled chocolate chips on top of fresh strawberries I had already placed in the thin pastry.

"Yes, but I thought it might be easier to tell everyone at the same time. Less hassle to tell everyone separately," I answered.

"When would that be? Not that I'm in any rush. We have different schedules sometimes,"

"When we get back to the compound. We've going to be getting together tonight. You know, for the annual 'let's go out drinking' night. I figured everyone will be hanging out in the lounge before getting ready," I told him. We continued down the line, waiting patiently as the cashier rang up our crepes and beverages. Bucky went to pay, but I swatted at his hand.

"You paid last time. It's my turn to cover things," I said. I figured if we were dating, that it would be equal terms; trading off paying for future dates we went on. We sat down at a table to eat – his coffee and my London fog tea latte to wash it down with.

"Good plan. Oh, you've got a little whipped cream here. Let me get it," Bucky leaned over and kissed me, licking it off my lips. I held him in place to steal another kiss, before letting him finish his crepe. It seemed like a good plan at the time. All hell would break loose when we returned to the compound.

Present Time

Bucky and I had just returned home and heard yelling coming from the living room. The voices were unmistakable; Loki and Stephen were at it again.

"Do they ever stop fighting?" Bucky asked.

"I thought it had gotten better. Turns out it hasn't," We continued our path to see what all the commotion was about. We wouldn't expect the reveal.

"She's not meant to be played with. You can't mess around with her feelings or her heart. The competition is over. That's final," Stephen snapped. Now I was confused, but still curious to what they were arguing about. _Is that why they were always at each other's throats? Is this about a girl?_

"What competition?" I asked. The room went silent. You could drop a pin and hear it hit the floor. Stephen's body went rigid, setting off alarms in my head. I looked around the room and no one could meet my eyes. I tried to turn things into a joke.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me. Are you trying to figure out whose magic is superior? Who can make better balloon animals? Is this a surprise for some girl? An apprentice, maybe?" I said. No answer. Stephen didn't relax his posture. Loki stepped around him, an icy grin on his lips.

"No, this actually concerns you," he said.

"Me? Oh, are you trying to impress me with new tricks you've learned? I'd say Stephen-,"

"No, no, sweet Nina. It's more of a way to see who could win your love. We both like you. Tell me, love. Do you want to be with me or Doctor Wizard over there?" Loki interrupted me. My blood went cold. _They were fighting over me. These last few months. The sabotage, the times they crashed my hangouts with Bucky. It was all to…win my heart._ The cold dissipated and turned to anger. I linked my fingers with Bucky's.

"I choose Bucky," I answered. Loki laughed sending chills through my bones.

"How do you know he wasn't in on it?" I froze. _No, Bucky wouldn't have done this. Would he?_ I thought.

"I didn't know anything about a competition. This is all you and Strange's doing. If I had, I wouldn't have bothered to compete. I would rather do things the old-fashioned way. It's how I did things anyway. Because I love her," Bucky snapped. Relief spread through me.

"You're no fun. Strange, we wasted our-," Loki's head whipped to the side; I didn't stop with him. I repeated the same thing with Stephen, both slaps echoing through the room. Everyone looked up at me then.

"I take it the rest of you knew about this. Bucky and I appear to be the only ones who were in the dark about it," I said.

"I'm sorry. We wanted to see how things played out. We didn't think they would take it this far," Tony said. My anger spiked.

"You elected not to share this with us. Did everyone have fun messing with our head. Did you honestly think it was all fun and games? Save it,"

"I meant to come in here to tell you all that Bucky and I are dating. I fell in love with him. It's always been him. We thought we'd surprise you with the good news," I stated. Tears pricked my eyes. I forced them back, turning my rage on the sorcerers.

"I am _not_ a prize to be won. The fact that you can stand there and be proud to have participated in a competition over me is disgusting," I turned to Stephen, feeling betrayed by him. I thought he was my friend. "How could you do this to me? I thought we had formed a great bond," I told him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I shook my head and returned to Bucky's side.

"Nina, at least tell us who would have won. Me or Strange?" Loki said. It took all my strength not to slap him again. I whirled around, the tears escaping as if a dam broke.

"_No one wins._ I just said I'm not anyone's trophy. Bucky had my heart all this time. _Not _you, _not_ Strange. I've been lied to people who I believed was family. I'm not joining any of you tonight. I can't stand to see your faces, _especially_ those two," I spat out. I continued my path to Bucky, who told me to meet him in his room. Once there, the tears I had been holding spilled forth and wouldn't stop, even after a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me.

Bucky's POV

I've always been in love with Nina. She made me feel comfortable and calm; she had quickly become one of my favorite people to be around. The last couple of months, I had been trying to spend more time with her, to get closer to her more than I already had. I wanted her to be mine, hoping one day I could marry her.

I found it odd when Strange and Loki had showed up to a couple of hangouts. I thought they were also trying to be good friends to her. Although, the constant arguing confused me, but I shook it off thinking they had always been at war with each other. At one point, I grew tired of their meddling; as did Nina, who would call me to get out of situations she preferred not to be in.

I never dreamed it would end up like this. I didn't want to see Nina hurt. Ever. It took a lot for her to break her calm exterior. She always managed to keep her composure, holding together for us on missions. After the reveal of a competition for her heart, that composure broke. I don't think a person could've been so hurt and angry at the same time.

She had slapped the sorcerers hard, the echo surrounding the room. Handprints were visible on their cheeks – red and inflamed from the force of it. The question of who would've won made things worse. Tears had escaped to roll down her cheeks. I clenched my fists. They hurt her and didn't care. She didn't pick either of them, instead snapping at the rest of our friends before coming back over to me. I was surprised Strange had let this go on. I thought they had become rather good friends. I told Nina to meet me in my room in a few minutes, before turning my attention on everyone else.

"What were you thinking?" I growled.

"Buck, maybe you should-," Steve began.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I think I deserve to know why a competition was held over Nina. Why no one told us. Why _you_ didn't tell us," Steve flinched and looked away.

"It's not Steve's fault. He wanted to say something, but we would let him. We didn't think they'd last this long. We thought it would fizzle out because they were arguing so much," Natasha said.

"It shouldn't have happened at all. Nina is hurt because of it. Because of them. Her feelings are not meant to be played with. She's not a trophy to display or to flaunt before another person, just because they can," I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I should've stopped it from the beginning. I really started to like her as more than a friend. I should've stepped back-,"

"She trusted you Strange. She was happy to have you as a close friend. All while a stupid competition was underway. You're both idiots. Excuse me, while I go comfort my girlfriend from the mess you've made," I cut him off. Strange paled, averting his gaze to the floor.

"You're overreacting. Nina's a strong woman. She'll get over it. We were only having a little fun," Loki chimed in.

"Wrong choice of words, reindeer games," Tony stated.

"I doubt he'll do anything. Nina wouldn't want that," I turned around and stormed over to the god. I punched him, Loki stumbling back, caught off guard.

"I'm not going out with the group. I think a night in would be a better idea," I said. I headed to my room to find Nina sitting on the bed crying. I held her in my arms, trying to sooth her with comforting words until her sobs subsided.

"Want to watch a movie? We could put on a horror movie and you can contemplate which method to tear Strange and Loki with," I said. She nodded, leaning back into my chest.

"I should probably tell you that I decked Loki for saying you would get over this quickly," I said. She laughed and looked up into my eyes.

"I want to go home. To get away for a week. Do you want to come with me?" she said. I guess she needed time to relax. I knew it would do some good to be away from those who hurt her the most.

"I can come down for the weekend. Make sure you tell Tony. He'll know not to schedule you for missions. I'll stay to make sure they don't need me for anything. Besides, I'd like to see them squirm with guilt," I said. This earned me another laugh. She got up to turn on a movie as we discussed plans for her to have a break from being a support system to everyone around her; me being excluded from them.

_ To say the sorcerers screwed up big time would be an understatement. They royally messed up how Nina saw them at the current moment. Within the next week, Nina would be in her hometown, away from them. She needed time to collect her thoughts, to relax. Bucky would arrive on the weekend, meet her parents and attend a festival with her._

_ Stephen Strange would work on a way to apologize to her, to win back Nina's trust. He would be sincere about it and with time, she would accept it. Loki would take a little while to admit he was wrong, earning the cold shoulder from her. The guilt would get to him and he would beg for her forgiveness. As for everyone else, Nina would slowly come to terms with their apology and they would promise not to keep anything from her in the future._


End file.
